A Turn Of Events
by earthfirewaterair
Summary: This story is about how the teenage Marauders deal with a mutual enemy. Unexpected feelings & events make this story have many plot twists as well as an unanticipated ending. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Train Ride Back

**CHAPTER 1: The Train Ride Back**

"Ello, lads!" Sirius chimed, as he hopped into the train compartment. "How were everyone's breaks? Oh wait never mind, let me tell you all about my LOVELY Christmas with the family," Sirius started to continue his story, but caught sight of Peter's hideous haircut. Peter saw Sirius looking at him, and blushed.

"Hee-hee, hi Sirius. Notice anything different?" Peter flipped his light-brown, permed hair and struck a model pose. Sirius and James exchanged a confused look, and continued talking amongst themselves.

"Guys, be nice. Peter, your hair looks lovely," Remus comforted a tearing-up Peter. "Man, I can't wait for the new term to start! New books, new parchment, new magic to be learned!" Remus started bouncing in his seat, which, inevitably, caused James and Sirius to roll their eyes.

"I can't wait until Evans finally agrees to be my girlfriend, wife, and soul mate," James wistfully stared into the frosted window.

"Hahahah good luck mate; Lily hates your guts. What I can't wait for is bullying and messing around with the first years!" Sirius smirked and flipped his curly hair from his face. James' eyes lit up with glee and clapped his hands.

"SO GUYS," Remus changed the subject, "How did you spend the holidays?" Peter raised his hand and stared intensely at Remus. "Uh Peter, you can just talk, you know. You don't have to raise your hand…and look at me like that," Remus uncomfortably said. James and Sirius snickered.

"Thank you, Remus. Uhm well, I spent my holidays quite awesome-ly! I, uh, actually got married hehe…to a butterfly…" Peter's high-pitched voice faded away as the awkward silence took over the compartment. "He-her name w-was…MEREDITH!" Peter burst into tears as he took out a small jar with a dead butterfly inside. Sirius just stared at him for a couple minutes before turning to James and Remus.

"Uhh anyways, my holidays were shit, as usual. Spent Christmas with the family- need I say more?" Sirius raised an eyebrow to the thought of the entire Black lineage. At that moment, the Marauders caught sight of a girl walking past their compartment. "Was that Clarke? God, she looks more fugly everyday," Sirius jeered.

James roared with laughter, "You got that right, mate!" Remus rolled his eyes at these two buffoons.

"You guys are horrible. What has Isabella even done to you to make you hate her so much?" Remus defended the unknown Gryffindor.

"Uhh, she exists!" James retorted back.

"Pshh, Isabella- what an ugly name for an ugly bitch," Sirius gritted his teeth. "How dare she even WALK past our compartment? We're bloody royalty and she's a peasant!" Sirius could feel his blood boiling from this issue.

Remus sighed, "I would like to get to know her better. I know everyone at Hogwarts and I sure don't want to leave her out." James flared his nostrils and shuddered at Remus' statement.

"I think she's scary…" Peter whimpered. As the train pulled into Hogwarts, the Marauders gathered their belongings and headed into the castle.


	2. Chapter 2: The Confrontation

After settling in and eating as much as they could at the Grand Feast, the Marauders were keen on having a boy's night out.

"Right-o boys, Hogsmeade then?" Sirius asked as he was already changing for Hogsmeade.

"Uhh actually, I already have-" Remus was cut off by an impatient James.

"GREAT, let's go now so I can have more time to win Lily over," James started to suit up with Sirius. Remus sighed and began changing. Peter looked confused. The four happily walked out of the Gryffindor common room towards the gates. Remus was scratching his forehead when he bumped into someone. She was blonde, intensely blue-eyed, sharp-featured, attractive girl whom he recognized before.

"Oh gosh, Isabella- I'm so sorry, I didn't watch where I was walking!" Remus began apologizing non-stop. Before Isabella could speak, Sirius and James rushed to Remus' aid.

"What the HELL did you do, Clarke!" James snarled at Isabella, who had an equally pissed-off scowl on her face.

"Tell your fucking friend to watch where he's going," Isabella retorted. She could feel a fire burning within her.

"HEY. Just because you're blind as a bat, you obviously wanted to be in my presence, aaaand you're stupid as FUCK, doesn't give you the right to touch any of us," Sirius conceitedly shot back.

"Okay first of all, I would rather murder myself than to want to be in your presence. Second, he knocked me down, so I'm not at fault, asshole," Isabella began picking her books up in preparation of storming out. Before Remus could say anything, Sirius kicked her remaining books down the hallway. Loose papers, notes, and books littered the hallway.

 _He's going to die tonight,_ Isabella thought.

"Sirius! How incredibly rude! She's right; I am at fault. I sincerely apologize for my, and my friends' actions, Isabella. Let me help you pick your books up," Remus jogged to the end of the hallway to start picking up her books.

"Now look, you're making him do manual labor for you," James feigned compassion.

"Shut up, four-eyes. Go try proposal #101 on redhead and get rejected…again," Isabella laughed to herself. James narrowed his eyes at her.

"Remus, we'll be at the pub," James and Sirius sauntered away while Remus continued picking up Isabella's books.

"Mate, leave it. I'll pick it up myself," Isabella's annoyed-tone was clearly heard.

"I'm really sorry about my friends. They can be such rude idiots, and I'm not like them. I don't think we've properly met, I'm Remus Lupin," Remus extended his hand towards her.

"Aw that's nice, I'm not interested," Isabella snatched the papers Remus was holding and stormed away.

"Wait!" Remus ran after her. "Would you like to come to Hogsmeade with us?"

"HA! With Black and Potter? You're a funny guy. Bye," Isabella vanished back into the castle and left Remus with a concerned look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3: The Night Out

**CHAPTER 3: The Night Out**

"God, where is Remus? He's still not helping that idiot is he- OVER HERE REMUS!" Sirius called out to Remus, who had just entered the pub.

"Why did you guys have to be so mean to Isabella? Your actions were unnecessary and inappropriate, and I _demand_ you apologize to her," Remus agitatedly told off James and Sirius.

"Uhh, okay DAD," James laughed at Remus' anger. Remus shook his head and began sipping his butterbeer. "Guys, future wife alert," James motioned to Lily and her group of friends entering the pub.

"No excitement there, I've done all of them…except for Lily of course," Sirius sneered. Lily's friend group was the classic 'popular-girl' group, consisting of: Whitney (stuck up, vain, brunette, obsessed with Remus), Ashley (strawberry-blonde hair, revealing, vain, suck-up to Sirius), Melanie (black hair, competitive, vain, also a suck-up to Sirius) and Vanessa (green hair, conceited, ditzy and of course, a suck up to Sirius).

"Hiiiii Remus," Whitney coyly ambled up to Remus. Remus of course, had no idea of Whitney's intentions.

"Oh, hey Whitney! How are you?" Remus' friendly disposition invited Whitney to sit with the boys. James and Sirius rolled their eyes.

"Hello Whit-en-ey! You look very…uh… repugnant today," Peter confidently said.

"Peter! That's not very nice at all!" Remus chastised.

"What! I thought-" Peter started blubbering. Sirius snickered into his butterbeer while Whitney glared at Peter.

"Anyway, can you walk me back to the common room? I'm feeling a little lonely," Whitney slid her hand onto Remus'. Remus uncomfortably removed his hand from the table.

"Oh, uh, I'm not sure that's the best idea. I'll definitely catch up with you in the common room, though!" Remus tried to get Whitney to leave. Whitney winked at Remus and joined her group. Sirius smirked at the attention Melanie, Ashley and Vanessa were giving him. James had snuck up behind Lily to try and scare her and make her fall in love with him. He scared her; she slapped him.

 _God, if I'm going to watch this, I'll need Fire-whisky_ , Sirius thought. He walked up to the bar and ordered shots of alcohol. Peter sat across Remus, staring intensely at his shirt.  
"Remus, I like your shirt," Peter stated.

"Thank you," Remus had no idea what Peter was saying.

"Can I have it?"

"Uhh, sure- when we get back to the room,"

"No…now," Peter had a big smile on his face.

"Hey Remmy, I think you're being hit on by fatass!" Sirius announced from across the room. The whole pub roared with laughter.

"Oh-kay and that's my cue to go back, who's coming with?" Remus asked the rest of the group.

"Oh Remus, I will!" Whitney hopped up next to Remus. He looked around to see if anyone else wanted to join, then walked out of the pub with Whitney clutching his arm.


	4. Chapter 4: The Common Room

"Oh Remus, I always feel so safe when I'm around you," Whitney puppy-dog eyed Remus while tightly clutching onto his arm.

"Uhh, happy to get you back safe and sound!" Remus was a little confused with Whitney's actions.

"You know, you're so like hot, and like, so smart; we'd be perfect together," Whitney slid her hand down to Remus'.

"Umm, Whitney I'm not sure…uhh…oh look, we're here!" Remus ran to the door and held it open for Whitney.

Whitney slyly smiled and thought, _I'll so get him one day_. The two walked into the common room and came across Isabella sitting by herself on the couch, writing in a journal. She looked up, raised an eyebrow at their presence, and looked back down at her journal.

"Ugh, it's the bitch from planet loser," Whitney remarked, as she purposely clung onto Remus' arm again.

Isabella smirked, "As opposed to the planet dumbass?" Remus hid a small smile on his face.

"Ugh why don't you go be emo somewhere else, idiot," Whitney tried to have the upper hand.

"Whitney, stop it," Remus intervened. "Hey Isabella! How are you?"

"Better than I could EVER be," Isabella mocked an excited attitude.

"Ugh, she sounds even more stupider when she speaks," Whitney muttered under her breath.

Isabella snickered, "Got something to say dumbo?"

"Isabella, be nice," Remus tried to cool the situation.

"Uhh, no thanks. Lupin, I'll leave you to fuck your whore in here. I'm out," Isabella marched up to her room, her journal clutched tightly under her arm. Whitney squinted at Isabella while Remus breathed a heavy sigh. As soon as she got to her room, Isabella threw her journal and herself on her bed.

 _I hate that fake-ass bitch and her stupid, dorky boyfriend_ , Isabella angrily thought. _Is my resting bitch face not bitchy enough to scare people off?_ Frustrated, Isabella flipped through her journal and noticed a loose paper missing. _Shit, it's downstairs_ , she thought. She walked down the stairs and saw the most vexing sight: the Marauders in the common room. Peter was on his knees, staring at the fire, James was laughing at something, Whitney was basically sitting on Remus and Sirius had some girls' legs on him. Isabella gritted her teeth and started walking to the couch she was sitting on.

"Isabella, come join us!" She heard a very familiar, too-happy voice that she despised.

"Remus, why would we want a bloody idiot to join us?" Sirius nonchalantly asked.

"Shush, Sirius," Remus scolded. "Did you lose something?" He asked Isabella, who was searching within the couch for her paper.

"No shit, Sherlock," Isabella bitterly replied as she finally found her missing paper.

"Oi, watch it Clarke. You're this close to being hexed by us," James warned Isabella.

"Like I could give 2 fucks, Potter. Also, I'm 1% sure your hexes are actually dangerous. You guys can't do shit," she shot back.

"Hahahah I wouldn't be so sure of that, Clarke. Watch your back," Sirius gave a final warning.

"Vice versa," Isabella muttered before going back to her room.


	5. Chapter 5: History of Magic Class

**CHAPTER 5: History of Magic Class**

The next day, as classes were beginning to commence, the students of Hogwarts were making their way to first class. In Isabella's case, she had History of Magic first. She sighed, entered the classroom, and noticed Remus Lupin sitting front and center in the room.

 _What the hell_ , she thought. _Whatever, I'll just sit at the back_. She tried to quickly make her way to the back when she heard Remus' voice.

"Isabella! I didn't know we had class together!" Remus called from the other side of the room. Isabella cringed and turned around.

"Clearly we do, Lupin," she coldly replied before sitting in the extreme back seat. She watched the mix of Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Slytherins & Gryffindors pile into the class. No one dared to sit next to her.

"Alright, hurry in everyone, quickly! Before we get started, I'm going to assign seating, so there will be no distractions in class. Let's see, up in front here will be Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Diggory. In the center table here, we will have Mr. Lupin and Miss Clarke," the Professor continued to make seating arrangements while Isabella cried on the inside.

 _SERIOUSLY, OUT OF ALL STUDENTS, I GET PUT NEXT TO HIM_ , her thoughts screamed in her head. With a heavy sigh, she picked her books up and joined Remus at the center table.

"Now this is just crazy. Not only are we in the same class together, we're sitting next to each other!" Remus beamed while Isabella rolled her eyes. She looked at him to give him a nasty, judgmental look when she noticed his attractive features: neatly combed hazel hair, big brown puppy-dog eyes, and impeccable jawline.

 _Jesus, Bella! You're supposed to hate the kid. Control your hormones girl_ , she turned away from Remus.

"Hey listen, I'm sorry about James and Sirius, AGAIN. I honestly have to give them a lesson in manners," Remus apologized for the boys.

Isabella snickered, "What, you're their dad now?"

"Well, when it comes to matters like these, I like to try and discipline them," Remus said with a pleasant smile.

"Great, go do that," Isabella monotony said.

"Well, heh, can't really do that now because we're in class!" Remus laughed at his own joke. Isabella stared straight ahead.

 _God, if you're listening, please use all the power you have to restrain me from killing this idiot today_ , she thought.

"Alright class, enough chit-chat. Let's get started," the Professor started teaching the course material; of course, Remus was on top of the material. Isabella slightly looked over to a madly writing Remus who was way too engrossed in his work. She could feel her eyelids growing heavier and heavier, and finally succumbed to the drowsiness. Though she was in a deep sleep, she could unconsciously feel awkward silence around her. Naturally, she woke up to the Professor standing right in front of her desk.

 _Shit_ , she thought.

"Miss Clarke, I understand that this is the first class of the day, but that is no excuse to be falling asleep. I guess Mr. Lupin wasn't keeping you entertained," the Professor warned Isabella. Remus grinned as he flipped through his notes.

"Here, you can copy down what you missed," Remus generously handed Isabella two sheets of paper.

"I don't want it," Isabella coldly replied, as she felt humiliated. The bell rang, and Isabella was the first one out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6: Lunch

After History of Magic, Isabella felt quite fatigued, as she hadn't had any breakfast. She walked into the great hall and found the three boys sitting at the table, pigging out.

 _Fuck_ , she thought. She put on her best resting-bitch-face, and walked past the boys.

Sirius snickered, "BITCH," he called out. Peter got influenced as he tried to copy Sirius.

"Uhh…FAT PIG!" Peter proudly yelled out. James snickered as Isabella slowly turned around. Peter's face turned white and he started nervously sweating.

"You wanna know who the fat pig is, idiot? I'm STARING RIGHT AT IT. Also, thank you very much, Black. I take that as a compliment," Isabella shot as Peter started crying.

"Right, then you're an ugly-ass whore who should go into the dark forest and never come out," Sirius stabbed right back.

"Aww, you'll miss me then, won't you?" Isabella started to have fun with Sirius. He got even angrier with her.

"Clarke, I would never even think about that with you. You repulse me," Sirius chuffed himself up.

"Hmm, well I can see why the Slytherins hate you so much; I might even join them one day to murder you, what do you think?" Isabella cocked her head slightly.

"OHMYGOD KIDS, get a room," James purposely intervened.

"God no, what the hell? Fucking disgusting," Isabella looked quite revolted.

"HER? Aha-ah-hah-ha oh James, you are so funny! I would do Eloise Midgen than her," Sirius pointed to the girl version of Peter, sitting a few seats down.

"Good, why don't you? You two are a perfect match," Isabella smirked.

"Wow freak, you really hurt my feelings," Sirius sarcastically said.

"Aww, you gonna go cry to Mommy about it?" Isabella mocked. Sirius' attitude went from a 'trolling/dealing with her' attitude to one in a complete rage. James saw the look crossing in Sirius' eyes and quickly stood up.

"Get the hell out of here, Clarke. Seriously, go fucking annoy someone else," James' tone sent the warning clearly to Isabella. She cocked an eyebrow, flipped her hair over her shoulder, and walked away. Sirius slowly rose up, wand drawn in his hand. "Dude, she's gone. Forget what she said," James tried to calm Sirius down.

"She's going to get hurt," Sirius angrily stormed out of the great hall.

"Fucking hell, this is why you never talk about family in front of Sirius," James said to Peter.

"I'm sorry, what's going on?" Peter looked clueless with half a doughnut sticking out of his mouth.

"Forget it. I'm going back to the common room," James got up and walked out of the great hall. Isabella watched this from a distance and smiled.

 _Now I know what buttons to press for Black_ , she thought to herself.


	7. Chapter 7: Charms Class

**CHAPTER 7: Charms Class**

Evilly smiling to herself, Isabella made her way to her next class: Charms. Though she didn't mind charms class too much, she was in an even happier mood due to Sirius' sensitive family subject. She walked into the classroom and stopped dead in her tracks. The Marauders were sitting in the center-back table talking amongst each other.

"Oh HELL no!" Isabella said out loud. The Marauders turned and were taken aback. Sirius shot straight up out of his seat.

"SIR, I cannot have this SCUM in this class because her presence will affect my learning," Sirius confidently told Professor Slughorn. Professor Slughorn was busy having a staring contest with Peter before he responded to Sirius' comment.

"Oh, uh, Mr. Black, deal with it," Slughorn casually said as he made faces at Peter. Peter blushed and started making faces back.

"Trust me, Black, I would put flesh-eating slugs down your pants if it meant you got out of my sight," Isabella said with a half-smile.

"Yeah, you would like that wouldn't you," Sirius cockily said.

"KIDS. ROOM. NOW," James was getting frustrated with the gross flirting. Melanie and Ashley, who happened to also be in that class, immediately gave Isabella dirty, jealous looks.

"Shut up, Potter," Lily murmured from behind.

"Anything for you, babe," James winked at Lily, who shuddered and turned away. Isabella watched with a strange look on her face and turned to walk to the back of the class. She caught a slight glance of Remus, who was smiling happily at Isabella.

"Yeah, that's right bitch. Go to the back of the class where you bELLOOONNNGGG!" Sirius high-fived James as they burst out in laughter.

"Sirius! James! Stop it right now!" Remus tried to shut the boys up. Isabella rolled her eyes and took her regular spot at the back of the class. She noticed a few Slytherins smirking between her and Sirius. Professor Slughorn clapped his hands to commence the class.

"Alright everyone, take your seats! Today, we are going to talk about your first assignment, due next Friday. I will assign groups, and you will have to pick a spell/charm. Research it, demonstrate it, present it & divide the work up equally as this is a collective mark. Now, for the first group, we'll have Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, Mr. Goyle, Mr. Snape and Miss Olson. The next group will be Mr. Black, Miss Clarke, Miss Jones (Whitney), Mr. Pettigrew hehe and Mr. Lupin. The next group is…" Slughorn went on to assign groups. James had the biggest smile on his face; Isabella smacked her head on the desk; Sirius put his face in his hands; Whitney started squealing as Remus was in her group; Lily looked disgusted, but happy to have Severus in her group; Remus beamed happily. The class shifted so each group was sitting with each other. "Now, I will give you each 10 minutes to decide your group topic," Slughorn instructed.

"Oh-kay group, we are going to do what I choose, and I choose Quidditch!" James abruptly said.

"No, Potter. Plus, we have to pick a CHARM, idiot. I think we should all throw some ideas out there," Lily said.

"Anything you decide, sweetheart, I'm happy to do," James beamed at Lily, who gave him a bitchy look back.

"Severus, what do you think?" Lily kindly asked Snape, who was sitting quietly.

"WHAT? We're going to let this slimy, greasy-haired git pick our topic? Hell no," James refused. Lily looked furious.

"SHUT UP POTTER!" She began to yell at him. Snape found that quite funny.

"Thank you, Lily. I find the Polyjuice Potion to be quite interesting, does everyone agree?" Snape asked the group. Goyle was staring somewhere else and the other group member was uninterested. "I take that as a yes then," Snape said to himself.

"I agree. Polyjuice Potion it is! For the demonstration, Severus, I feel that you and I can do it- we can transform into each other!" Lily excitedly said to Severus.

"NO, NO I DISAGREE. SNIVELLUS, NO FRATENIZING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!" James roared.

"YOU ARE NOT MY BOYFRIEND YOU ASS!" Lily screamed right back. Sirius sighed and smiled.

 _What beautiful lovebirds_ , he thought to himself. He looked back to his group and his smiled disappeared.

"Alright group, what's our topic?" Remus excitedly said.

"Uhhhhmmmm, anything you want Remus!" Whitney playfully hit Remus on the shoulder.

"But that's not fair! We have to let everyone have their say in ideas," Remus sensibly pointed out. "Uhh, Isabella, what do you think?"

"Don't know, don't care," Isabella said with a monotone voice. Sirius snickered.

"Someone pick a shit easy spell/charm so that we can all get good, aight?" Sirius suggested.

"Um, I think we can do-," Peter started to say.

"NO suggestions from you, fatass," Sirius interrupted. Peter blushed and looked at his feet.

"I'm happy to vote with the majority," Remus voiced in.

"ME TOO!" Whitney copied. Both Sirius and Isabella knew the argument was going to be between them, since Peter's voice didn't count.

 _Goddamnit it,_ Isabella thought. 10 minutes past, and both hadn't put any ideas in. Remus could feel the awkward tension, and sighed a silent breath of relief when Slughorn came over.

"Have you all picked a topic yet?" He asked. They all shook their head no. "Right then, I will pick a topic for you. Let's see, what hasn't been taken…ah this one, yes! You guys will be doing…the love potion."


	8. Chapter 8: Saturday Morning

**Chapter 8: Saturday Morning**

"UGHHH," Sirius woke up suddenly. He saw Remus sitting on his bed, reading his textbook. "Oh Remus, I had a terrible nightmare. I had a dream you, me and that bitch Clarke were in a group doing the LOVE POTION," Sirius dramatically put his hand on his head. Remus didn't even look up from his books.

"Your nightmare is true, Sirius. You just forgot Whitney and Peter," Remus casually said. Sirius thought for a minute and jumped on the floor.

"Fine. In order to come to terms with this dreadful news, I'm going to Hogsmeade to drink my sorrows. Who's coming?" Sirius looked around the room. Peter raised his hand while he was playing with his toes.

"I'm not coming- I have to study for our test," Remus said.

"Pshh yeah okay, our test is in TWO WEEKS NERD. Now shut up and come with us," Sirius made Remus get up and went over to James' bed to tickle his ears.

"Hehe, Lily baby, stop ittttt," James giggled and murmured in his sleep. Sirius slapped James awake.

"Good morning baby," Sirius mocked Lily. James threw a pillow at Sirius and groaned. "Get up James, we're going to Hogsmeade," Sirius commanded. In a matter of hours, the 4 boys were ready to go to with Sirius happily in the center.

"Can we go to the cafe on the corner of Park Avenue? Lily often goes there," James asked with a yawn.

"I agree. I need some coffee to help me study when I get back," Remus added.

"As long as they serve alcohol, fine," Sirius agreed.

"RRRREEEEEEMMMMUUUUSSSSS," they all heard a familiar, shrill shriek. Whitney came bouncing from her friends to Remus and latched onto his arm.

"Hey Whitney. How are you?" Remus pleasantly asked.

"Better than I could ever be now that I'm with you," Whitney sweetly replied. James and Sirius exchanged an annoyed glance. They all piled into the café and sat at a circle table.

"Ughhhhh I'm hungryyyyyy," Whitney complained.

"I'll get a waitress," Remus looked around and saw a familiar face. "ISABEL…lla" Remus stopped himself from shouting her name out loud. Sirius looked up.

"What? Where? Ohhh god, this is good, this IS GOOD!" Sirius began snickering hard. Isabella began walking to their table, her head down as she searched for her notepad, not knowing who was sitting at the table.

"Hey guys, what can I get….you…fuck," Isabella realized who her customers were. Remus nervously smiled and waved while the others gave her nasty looks.

"So, you're a slave now?" Sirius asked with a mocking tone.

"Careful dickhead, you have no idea what I can do to your food," Isabella warned. "Now hurry up and tell me what you all want."

"Hi Isabella! Could I just get a coffee please? Thank you," Remus politely ordered. Isabella cocked an eyebrow and started writing in her notepad.

"I WILL HAVE…2 breakfast Supremes and a milkshake. Oh wait, make that 2 milkshakes. No wait, just 1; I'm trying to watch my weight," James sheepishly said.

"That ain't going nowhere," Isabella murmured under her breath as she wrote down James' order. Remus heard and smiled a little. Isabella saw his small smile and reciprocated it back.

"Whore, what can I get that has no carbs and no fat?" Whitney rudely asked. Remus gave her a disapproving look.

"Water," Isabella plainly replied. Sirius and James sneered and Whitney gave them a judgmental look.

"I will also have a coffee, slave girl. Oh and make sure to put two sugars, skim milk- no wait, yeah, skim milk, aaaaaand make it pretty," Whitney ordered Isabella. She gritted her teeth and wrote down Whitney's order.

"I will have one of everything," Peter stared at Isabella.

"…We don't do everything," Isabella replied with a strange look.

"Excuse me Clarke, if Peter is a paying customer, then you do one of everything," Sirius spoke for him. "Also, I'll have exactly what James is having."

Isabella rolled her eyes and wrote it down.

"Anything else," she coldly asked.

"No thank you," Remus pleasantly answered. As she started gathering all the menus, Sirius managed to catch a look at Isabella's work outfit: a skimpy, French-maid type, black dress, which was quite revealing. Remus thought he saw Sirius looking, but thought his eyes were deceiving him. Isabella gave the order to the chef.

"One of everything?!" the chef asked.

"Yup, for Mr. Piggy over there," Isabella pointed to Peter. Half an hour went by, and the food started coming. Isabella started serving Remus & Whitney's coffees and James and Sirius' milkshakes. Just as she was coming back with the Breakfast Supremes, Whitney stuck her foot out which made Isabella crash to the floor.

"WHITNEY. HOW DARE YOU. YOU APOLOGISE RIGHT NOW AND HELP ISABELLA WITH THIS MESS," Remus yelled at Whitney, who had a smirk on her face. Sirius and James burst out laughing while Peter started crying. Soon, the manager of the café stormed out to see what was going on.

"CLARKE! You apologize to your customers, you clean up this mess, and expect all of this to come out of YOUR paycheck!" the manager ordered Isabella, who was fuming with anger. Remus felt so bad. As Isabella started cleaning up the dishes, Remus jumped down to help.

"Oh look, Remmy's helping his girlfriend," James mocked. Isabella didn't dare look up to any of them.

"Lupin. Leave it," Isabella frostily told Remus. "But thanks," she muttered.

"HA! Now she is really a slave. You missed a spot," Sirius tormented. Isabella had to hold back every fiber of anger in her soul to stop herself from killing Sirius.

"Sirius, shut up," Remus scolded.

"Suddenly I'm not so hungry anymore. C'mon guys, let's go to the great hall- at least we'll be well fed there," Sirius said in Isabella's direction. As the group started to leave, Remus pulled out £50 for the food.

"Forget it. If I'm paying for them, I might as well pay for you right?" Isabella rhetorically asked.

"Listen, I can't express my deepest apologies. Is there anything I can do?" Remus asked as the group walked out the door. Isabella just shook her head no. "What time do you get off work?" He asked.

"7:30,"

"Great! Don't go back to the castle at 7:30, okay? Just wait for me here,"

"Why?"

"Because…you'll see,"

"You know I'm going to go back to the castle right?"

"Please, Isabella. Just stay here and wait for me,"

"Whatever, I'll think about it. Bye," Isabella turned around and walked back to the bar. Remus smiled and began thinking how he could make her happier at 7:30.


	9. Chapter 9: 7:30

**CHAPTER 9: 7:30**

As the sun started to set, the café grew ever more crowded. Isabella was running back and forth, answering to people's orders and requests.

 _6:00, 1.5 hours until I'm done…and see Lupin_ , she thought. She ignored the regular catcalls and perverted stares she got from the males at the café and continued working. 1.5 hours flew by, and she hung up her apron.

 _Fuck, do I wait? Ughhh, 5 minutes_ , she thought, and sat down in a chair. By the time she finished reading the menu in detail, 10 minutes had passed by.

 _Stupid Remus_ , she thought and stormed out of the café. She walked back into the castle, entered the hallway to the Gryffindor common room, and felt herself getting pulled into a spare broom closet.

"WHAT THE FU-" Isabella yelled but felt her mouth covered by someone's hand.

"Shhhhh! It's me!" Remus turned the light on and took his hand off her mouth.

"What the bloody hell are we doing in here? And why didn't you come to the café, I fucking waited forever!" Isabella said in a yelling whisper.

"I know, I'm sorry. I thought that this would be better than meeting you at the café," Remus tried explaining.

"What, sitting in a dusty, old broom cupboard with barely any space?" Isabella rhetorically asked.

"Well, I thought we could have a nice get-to-know-you chat! No one will interrupt, no one will spy on us- we have loads of time," Remus said with a smile. Isabella couldn't help but smile at Remus' tries at being nice.

"So, what do you wanna know Lupin?" Isabella sat down on the floor.

"Well, anything. How was your day today?" Remus asked. Isabella's smiled disappeared from her face.

"Your girlfriend and your friends are dicks. Honestly, if I see them again in the café, I will put poison in their food," Isabella said with a glare. Remus chuckled and sat down opposite her; he could see her in the light. He liked to look at her, as a few strands of her brown-blonde hair fell from her messy bun; her light blue eyes roaming around the room as her high-arched eyebrows moved quite a lot. Remus noticed her facial structure was quite perfect; he could stare at her all day.

"Gorgeous," Remus whispered to himself.

"Hmm, what was that?" Isabella didn't hear him.

"No, nothing. So tell me, do you really have to wear that ridiculous costume at work?" Remus asked with a smile. Isabella started to laugh and put her hand on her forehead.

"Ohh my god, I can't even tell you how ridiculous I feel in that slut outfit," she giggled. Now Remus couldn't take his eyes off her.

"No, you looked wonderful. I'm not saying that because you have a great body, but you do really look amazing in it…as well as any other clothes as well!" Remus complimented. Isabella just stared at him.

"You're hitting on me,"

"What? No, of course not! Can't I just give you a simple compliment?"  
"Well, depends what you mean by this 'compliment',"

"I mean nothing by it, I swear," Remus lied. Isabella smiled at him again and laughed.

"Tell me, why are you dating that blonde bimbo?" she asked.

"Who, Whitney? We're not dating! I think she just really likes my company," Remus said.

"Ha! More like what's in your pants," Isabella cocked an eyebrow and snickered.

"Bella, please. That's very inapp-"

"Isabella. Just Isabella," she corrected. Remus nodded.

"I'm sorry. Isabella, that's inappropriate,"

"Well, it's true! I mean I would understand if you two were dating…" Isabella realized what she said. _Shit_ , she thought.

"Hmm? What do you mean by that?" Remus asked.

"Nothing at all," Isabella lied. She couldn't dare let Remus know how hot she thought he was. There was a minute of awkward silence before they heard some students outside. "God, what if anyone were to walk in here and see us? They would totally get the wrong idea," she twittered.

"Golly gosh, that wouldn't be the best, wouldn't it?" Remus laughed back. He checked his watch and gasped. "We've been in here for 2 hours! Oh god, the boys are going to kill me!" Remus jumped to his feet. Isabella slowly got up.

"Relax Lupin, they wouldn't even guess we were together," she comforted. Remus put his hands in his pockets and blushed a little bit. "But, thanks for this. I guess this was worth the 7:30 wait," she smiled and looked at him.

"Yeah, yeah definitely! We should, um, do this again," he smiled back. None of them took their eyes off each other. Just like a timer went off, Remus grabbed Isabella's face and kissed her passionately. She reciprocated the impulse and pulled his jacket towards her. He slowly walked her back into the wall and continued relishing this moment with her. Isabella could feel her stomach doing a tango. The two slowly parted away from each other and Isabella couldn't help but smile. She ruffled her wavy hair, walked past a dazed Remus, opened the door and stepped out. Remus followed after 2 minutes later and saw no one else in the hallway.

"Oi, Lupin," Isabella called out. Remus looked in her direction. "We're should definitely do this again."


	10. Chapter 10: Re-Evaluation

**CHAPTER 10: Re-Evaluation**

Remus and Isabella parted ways, and Remus almost skipped back to the common room. Isabella, however, re-evaluated herself.

 _What did I just do? Oh fuck, Bella- you let the hormones control you this time, girl_ , she thought to herself. She started to feel a little disgusted with herself, as she realized how much she hated the boys, including Remus. She decided to go back to the common room, as she had nothing else to do. She entered and saw the same, regular sight: the four boys sitting on the couches.

"Ugh look, it's the wicked witch," Sirius sarcastically pointed out. Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I'll happily burn you alive," she remarked right back. Remus almost jumped out of his seat to say hello.

"Hey Bella! Uhh, happy to see-" Remus was cut off.

"DON'T speak to me," she growled as she stormed off into her room. Remus looked absolutely confused.

"Don't look so confused Moony, she's a bitch," James said.

 _What did I do_ , Remus thought. Peter noticed the tension between Remus and Isabella, but didn't say anything. He went back to picking his ears and eating the earwax. Isabella stormed up the stairs and entered her room, mumbling to herself.

"Fucking hell, hooking up with Remus, what the hell was I thinking, stupid Lupin," she mumbled. She didn't notice Lily sitting on her bed.

"What did you say?" Lily shockingly asked.

 _S.h.i.t,_ Isabella thought. "Uhh, nothing," Isabella quickly sat on her bed.

"You hooked up with Remus?" Lily narrowed her eyes.

"Mind your own business, redhead," Isabella warned.

"Make sure Whitney doesn't find out," Lily sort of laughed at the situation. Isabella scoffed at Lily and took out her journal to start writing. Lily was watching Isabella fumble with her pen as her sleeve slipped. Isabella looked down at her wrist the same time Lily did, and saw the cuts. Perfectly vertical, extending downwards, and looked recent- Lily gasped. Isabella pulled her sleeve up and shot a menacing look at Lily.

"Can I HELP YOU," she said in a rude tone as Lily quickly looked away.

"Uhh, sorry I- look, if you need to talk to anyone, I mean- you have to talk to a counselor," Lily tried to speak.

"Don't think you can start giving me advice, Evans. I'm fine," Isabella started writing in her journal.

"You could kill yourself," Lily stated.

"Yeah, what if I wanted to."

"Isabella!"  
"My god, get lost. This is none of your business,"

"I'm telling Remus," Isabella shot out of bed and right in Lily's face.

"You mention a word of this to him, I will hurt you," she growled.

"Isabella, you cannot wish me to stay silent about this," Lily tried to reason.

"I don't wish you to. I expect you to," Isabella went back to her bed. Lily took a deep breath and walked down to the common room.

"EVVANNNSSS," James hollered as he jumped up.

"Sit down and shut up, Potter," Lily growled. James did as he was told.

"Ooohh, kinky I see- yes ma'am," he winked.

"Hey Lily, what's wrong?" Remus could see the concern in Lily's eyes. She looked at him and faked a smile.

"Nothing."


	11. Chapter 11: History of Magic

**CHAPTER 11: HISTORY OF MAGIC**

Remus looked forward to his next class: History of Magic. The only reason he looked forward to it was because Isabella was in his class, and she sat next to him. He walked down the hallway and noticed Severus walking in the same direction.

 _Weird, I never noticed Severus in our class_ , Remus thought. He walked into the classroom and sat down in his assigned chair; Isabella followed 5 minutes later and didn't bother looking at him.

"Hey! How are you?" Remus asked with a smile. Isabella ignored him and looked straight ahead. "Hello? Earth to Isabella?" Remus waved a hand in front of her face.

 _Jesus Christ_ , Isabella thought. "Stop talking to me," she quickly and rudely said. Remus looked confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Lupin, shut up."

"Isabella, talk to me. What have I done?"

"UGH FINE if it will get you to shut up. Listen, last night in the broom closet was a mistake. I don't want to think about it anymore, alright?" she said in a hushed whisper.

"Oh, I thought you wanted to do it again?" Remus asked, a little confused and hurt.

"Nope, that was my deeply-influenced Medulla Oblongata talking. It was disgusting and I don't want to do it again," Isabella concluded.

"Oh…alright then. I'm sorry for making you feel that way," Remus turned to the front, his face showing absolute disappointment and confusion.

"Alright class, today we're going to do a partner assignment. I'm going to give you a historical witch or wizard, and you're going to research it with your partner and present it to the class," the Professor instructed the class.

 _Hmm, strangely familiar to Charms_ , Isabella thought.

"You two- Helga Hufflepuff. Clarke, Lupin- Godric Gryffindor. Malfoy, Diggory- Rowena Ravenclaw…" the Professor went on to assign.

"Okay, you do history, I'll do significance," Isabella plainly said.

"Isabella, what about last night did you feel bad about?" Remus couldn't help but keep on asking.

"Why are we talking about this again? I told you to leave it," Isabella shot back.

"I don't like the fact that you feel bad for something that I did, and I would like to know what exactly I did. As far as I'm concerned, you participated as much as I did," Remus said. Isabella narrowed her eyes.

"Listen, Lupin. I don't know what you're insinuating, but like I said, it was a mistake. God, do you try this hard with everyone?" she rolled her eyes.

"Actually yes, I do get along with quite a lot of people," Remus said back with a smile.

"Well aren't you a ray of social fucking sunshine," Isabella sarcastically said back.

"Look, I apologize if anything I did upset you. But I don't want you to hate me again. I thought we were friends," Remus tried rationalizing. Isabella shot out of her seat.

"FRIENDS?! WE ARE NOT FRIENDS, LUPIN. WE NEVER WILL BE, ALRIGHT? STOP THINKING WE'RE GOOD JUST BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED. A BIG, BLOODY MISTAKE!" she shrieked at Remus. The whole class, the Professor included, stopped and stared at the two. Remus was completely taken aback. Isabella snatched up her books and stormed out of the classroom. Severus watched this interaction closely and made a note of it. After all, no one paid any attention that he was in this class.

"Did ya not please her enough in bed, Lupin?" someone teased from the back. Remus shook that off and couldn't forget what Isabella said.

 _I need to fix this_ , Remus thought.

"Right…well, if the theatrics are over, let's get back to work," the Professor said to the class. Remus started concentrating on his work while Isabella furiously made her way back to the common room. The third-years quickly moved out of her way as she power-walked through the common room and up to her room. After dumping her stuff on her bed, she paced around the room for a while.

 _Where to go, what to do,_ she thought. She looked out the window, grabbed her journal, and made her way down to the Great Lake.


	12. Chapter 12: Start of War

**CHAPTER 12: Start of War**

As Isabella made her way down to the lake, she noticed that she could be alone for a while. She sat under the central tree, opened her journal, and started sketching the lake. She felt at peace, completely forgetting who or what made her so angry before. She heard footsteps coming up behind her.

 _Oh lord, it's probably them again,_ she thought and rolled her eyes. Severus walked behind the tree and up to Isabella. She looked up and was a bit taken aback.

"Snape?" she asked with confusion.

"Relax, I'm not here to hex you or anything," Severus sat down opposite her.

"Trust me, you'd be the one getting hexed," Isabella jeered. Snape rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" she asked with tension. Snape narrowed his eyes.

"I noticed you and Remus aren't 'friends', anymore," Severus quoted with his fingers.

"Yeah, so?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently something happened to make you not friends," he stated with a sly smile.

"Yeah- which is none of your business," Isabella went back to writing in her notebook.

"Alright, well I know what happened. Trust me, Isabella- I hate Remus & that whole group as much as you do. You never know what Lupin could use you for. I'll be here if you want to talk revenge," Severus got up and left Isabella confused.

 _How the hell does he know about the broom closet? Whatever, he's probably just trying to get in my head,_ she thought. Just as she was about to start writing, she heard footsteps coming closer, and an all-too familiar voice.

"Isabella, please," Remus sat next to her.

"What do you want & how did you find me here?" she asked with anger and confusion.

"The Marauder's Map-I mean, um, I saw you from the window," Remus corrected himself.

"And you thought it would be okay to sit next to me, let alone speak to me?" she rhetorically asked.

"I just want to know what I did to upset you," Remus pleaded. Isabella sighed and realized that the only way of getting rid of him was to tell him the truth.

"Look, the broom closet was a mistake, alright? Too much tension, I guess," Isabella didn't look at him. Remus nodded his head.

"Alright, I understand. We don't have to be friends if you don't want to; although I would like to- it's your choice," Remus started to get up. Isabella rolled her eyes.

"I never said I hated you okay? Just relax," she made Remus smile. "Oh hey, Snape just came up to me and told me that he knew what happened between us? Know anything about that?" She asked.

"Hmm, I don't know why he would say that…oh…" Remus paused. Isabella looked at him to expect an answer. "I may have told Lily about what happened…but only because I felt really good about it and I had to tell someone! You wouldn't have wanted me to tell the boys," Remus explained himself.

"Ugh, well I guess that's how Snape knows," Isabella looked a little uncomfortable.

"Relax, Snape is too scared of Sirius and James to try anything," Remus assured.

"OI, REMMY. WHAT 'YA DOIN WITH CLARKE!" Sirius called from the distance.

"Seriously, he's everywhere," Isabella said. Remus just sighed as the boys came over.

"HE-llo Clarke, fancy seeing you here…with Remus," Sirius looked back and forth between them.

"Is he wearing a bra?" Isabella pointed to Peter, who started blushing.

"…Yeah, he's going through a phase. Why, got a problem with cross-dressing?" Sirius defended Peter.

"Nope, I just don't think that colour suits him," Isabella started messing with him.

"You better watch it, Clarke. Like I said, you don't want to get on my bad side," Sirius warned. Remus knew he had to intervene.

"Okay, A- you never said that. B- what's going to happen- you'll tell on me?" she put on a pouty face.

"Heh, no actually. I'll do this. Petrificus Totalis!" Sirius shot the spell at Isabella, who dropped to the ground.

"SIRIUS!" Remus angrily exclaimed.

"Hmm, what could we do with Little Miss Clarke while she's frozen?" Sirius mockingly jeered.

"You could take her bra and give it to me," Peter whispered.

"Peter, what- why the…okay whatever" James ignored Peter.

"Guys, unfreeze her now, or I will," Remus gritted his teeth. Sirius motioned to James who quickly took Remus' wand.

"Shit dude, McGonagall!" James warned Sirius, as McGonagall was walking in their direction.

"Hmm, I guess we'll just have a nice read, won't we?" Sirius picked up Isabella's journal and pushed her down the hill. James followed as if nothing happened, while Peter waddled behind.

"GUYS! Oh Jesus, GUYS!" Remus tried calling them back as he tried to keep a watch on Isabella's high-velocity body, rolling down the hill.

"Mr. Lupin! May I ask what you're doing?" McGonagall asked.

"Uhh, my friend is just a little lost," Remus lied.

"You mean Miss Clarke? Yes, she's looking a little pale considering you FROZE her," McGonagall looked furious as she levitated Isabella's body back, and unfroze her.

"OhmyGOD, thank you Professor. I'm going to kill him, I SWEAR TO GOD!" Isabella dusted herself before storming off.

"Make good choices, Miss Clarke. As for you, Mr. Lupin, detention."


	13. Chapter 13: War

CHAPTER 13: War

Isabella almost started sprinting to the common room. She felt steam erupting from her ears as she had one thought in mind: kill Sirius Black. She saw him alone in the hallway, close to the Slytherin common room.

"Fuck him and his stupid fucking curly ass hair and his stupid face…BLACK!" she mumbled and then shrieked to him. He turned around and saw her storming towards him. "GIVE ME BACK MY JOURNAL NOW OR I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET BEING BORN," Isabella screamed.

"WHO the fuck are you," he said. As she came closer, she noticed he looked different.

"Sirius?" she questioned with a confused look.

"God no. Regulus, his brother. Who are you?" Regulus disinterestedly asked.

"Isabella- #1 enemy of Sirius," she sassily answered back. Regulus smirked.

"You hate my brother, hey?"

"I want to murder him,"

"You a Gryffindor?"  
"Yes." Regulus paused and stared hard at Isabella. She felt uncomfortable and started looking around. She looked back at him and noticed his intense, grey eyes.

"Uhm, alright, I'm going to go kill your brother," Isabella awkwardly cut in the silence.

"Show no mercy," Regulus said before he walked off.

 _Okay, that was completely weird. I had no idea he had a brother,_ Isabella thought. She started to make her way to the Gryffindor common room when she saw Sirius and James walking in front of her.

"Uhm, BLACK!" she felt a little thrown off. Sirius turned around and rolled his eyes.

"Whaddya want, Clarke. Can't you see I'm busy enjoying my friends while you obviously have none?" Sirius casually asked. Isabella pulled out her wand and pointed it at Sirius.

"Give me back my journal, now," she growled. Sirius sighed and smiled.

"Alright, alright, it's in the common room. I'll show you where it is," Sirius turned around and his smile grew. Isabella kept her wand at hand as she cautiously followed them. They went into the common room and stood right next to the fireplace.

"It's right here," James snickered as Sirius took out her journal from the mantle and threw it into the fire.

"NO, STOP!" Isabella cried out, but it was too late. She watched all of her memories and feelings burn into the fire. James could see the fire in her eyes, and chose not to say anything.

"Ohh, I'm sorry Clarke. Well actually, I'm not," Sirius laughed.

"You…you…" Isabella could hardly speak due to her unstoppable shaking with anger. Her eyes darted back and forth and then she paused; her entire body just paused. She focused on Sirius, and started to smile. This time, Sirius looked a bit uncomfortable.

"What?" he asked.

"You said to me watch your back. Now I'm saying it to you. Watch. Your. Back," Isabella said with a cunning smile before sauntering off to the common room.

"Uhh, hahaha what a…weirdo," Sirius mumbled. James started laughing.

"Okay, not only was that the strangest thing I've ever seen, she's probably not going to do shit. She'll just go complain to her dorm people, and they'll just bitch about us like girls do. Don't tell me you're scared mate," James gave Sirius a condescending look.

"HA! I'm not scared, I'm highly amused," Sirius smugly changed his attitude. "In fact, I can't wait to see what she does." The boys walked back to the common room and went straight up to bed. Sirius consciously kept in mind that he should be aware of his surroundings. The next morning, James, Remus & Peter woke up to Sirius yelling and thrashing around the bed. Surrounding him were 30 Cornish Pixies, all tearing off Sirius' bed sheets, scratching him, biting him, squealing into his ear, pulling his hair and just about everything else.

"GET THEM OFF ME!" Sirius yelled in anger. Peter jumped out of bed and ran out of the room.

"What the hell!" James exclaimed.

"JAMES POTTER YOU HELP ME RIGHT NOW," Sirius yelled in between swiping the pixies away. Remus couldn't stop laughing.

"Sorry Sirius, I find this funny. But alright, Immobulus!" Remus cast the freezing charm.

"Thaaaank you Remmy," Sirius lay back on his bed, exhausted. "How the hell did they get in here?"

"I don't know, but they're harmless," Remus laughed. He opened the window and ushered the dazed pixies out.

"UGH, I'm covered in scratches and shit! Damn it, they tore my bed sheet!" Sirius noticed.

"Ohhh boy, today's going to be a strange day," James commented. The boys got ready and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They began eating mountains of food, when Isabella walked by. She smirked at Sirius' damaged face and stopped walking.

"Oh hey, Black. Did you enjoy your wake up call?" she innocently asked. Sirius took a deep breath and his eyes narrowed.

"It was you. You let those little blue shits in our ROOM!" he yelled.

"I told you to watch your back," Isabella stated before flipping her hair over her shoulder and walking away.

"That. Bitch," James gritted his teeth.

"OHOHOHO she's going to get it," Sirius growled. "Mark my words, I'm going to get her back. Hard."


	14. Chapter 14: Sirius vs Isabella

**CHAPTER 14: Sirius vs. Isabella**

Remus and Isabella headed off to History of Magic. He couldn't help but ask Isabella about the prank.

"Smart move, Isabella. Cornish Pixies?" He asked with a smile. She started snickering.

"Pretty smart, hey? I think I can do better, though," she was proud of herself.

"How did you get ahold of those pixies though? They're extremely tough to find," Remus asked.

"Well, I gave Mundungus Fletcher free breakfast once at the café, so he owed me. I don't know how he got them though; he's a sketchy kid," Isabella remarked with a small smile.

"You never fail to amaze me," Remus laughed. Isabella noticed that she was feeling an unknown feeling: a fluttery, happy, nervous type feeling in her stomach.

 _Oh shit, I like him_ , she thought. _I mean, it's not the worst right? He is hot as hell & he's super nice…_Her thoughts were interrupted.

"Isabella? After you?" Remus was standing by the classroom door, motioning for Isabella to go in first.

"Oh, uh, thanks," she smiled and walked in. She walked in and sat down at her table, Remus following. Soon, the Professor stood up and starting teaching, noticing Isabella's face first.

"Is it hot in here, Miss Clarke?" He asked.

"Sorry?" She asked, confused.

"Your face is very red," the Professor said with a roll of his eyes.

 _Fuuuuuuuuck_ , she thought, and hung her head. Remus looked away and smiled. Throughout the class, Remus made a point to try and help Isabella whenever he could. Instead of looking at him with absolute hate, Isabella had a twinkle in her eye.

 _Well, we're making great progress,_ Remus thought.

"Hey, after class, do you want to go down to the lake? It's really nice weather today," Remus asked with hope.

"Ahh, yeah why not," Isabella responded with a smile. Class ended, and the two almost fast-walked out of the class. Laughing about the stupid things in class, Isabella and Remus made their way down to the Great Lake. They walked over to the center tree and sat down.

"So tell me, Remus Lupin, why are you the smartest guy in Hogwarts?" Isabella playfully asked.

"Awh no, I'm not the smartest guy," Remus bashfully replied. "Oh gosh, I've left my notebook in the classroom! I'll be right back," Remus got up and sprinted back to the classroom. Isabella ran her hand through her hair and grinned to herself.

"Max, is it?" she heard a voice behind her. Her smile faded and she quickly turned around. She saw Sirius and James strutting towards her. "That's his name right- your brother- Max?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"What the fuck did you say?" Isabella gritted her teeth.

"How's he doing? I hope he's not getting his ass kicked by your stepdad- Jason, right?" James started to laugh. Isabella's jaw fell to the floor; she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Don't look so puzzled, Clarke. We read your diary," James explained.

"Yeah, we read the super sad part where Jason apparently kicked the shit out of Max and then…I don't know, it got boring after that," Sirius couldn't be smirking more. Isabella felt the anger and rage boil up inside her, causing her to tear up.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Isabella leaped to attack Sirius. She started throwing punches, some of which hit Sirius.

"What's going on!" Remus yelled, as he was jogging back to the tree.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY YOU BASTARD!" Isabella screamed as she continued to attack Sirius.

"REMUS! Get this bitch off me!" Sirius yelled, as he was trying to dodge her fast punches. James tried to intervene by pulling Isabella away, but ended up coming in unfortunate contact with her long nails.

"AAAH!" James yelled, as he felt 3 scratch marks on his cheek.

"Okay, okay, okay, OKAY!" Remus said as he pulled Isabella off.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Isabella couldn't stop shouting.

"Ugh, shut up Clarke. You're mental," Sirius fixed his messy school robes.

"Isabella, calm down. What did he do?" Remus had his hands on Isabella's shoulders.

"I…can't…" Isabella shook her head and stormed off. Remus looked bewildered.

"Sirius, what did you say?"

"Ahhh, nothing horrible," Sirius smirked. James grinned and looked down.

"What did you say?" Remus asked in a stern tone.

"I just asked her about her brother and stepdad- she probably just had her period and freaked out," Sirius shrugged. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Ohmygod Sirius, just because girls become angry with you, doesn't mean they're on their period," Remus debated.

"Uhh, why else would they be pissy?" Sirius defended himself.

"Maaaaybe because you piss girls off?" Remus said. James started laughing in the background and Sirius elbowed him.

"Seriously, girls should be lucky that I even look at them, let alone interact with them," Sirius ran his hand through his hair.

"Right…well you should apologize to Isabella," Remus suggested. "I've never seen her so angry before."

"HA! No. She should apologize to me for attacking me like a crazy bitch!"

"Yeah, I agree," James intervened.

"Aha, I don't think she will. I guess I'll see her back in the common room and I can talk to her," Remus said.

"Right, well while you're dreaming about your girlfriend, let's find Snivellus so we can prank him," Sirius suggested.

"YES!" James cheered.


	15. Chapter 15: RAB

**CHAPTER 15: R.A.B**

Isabella almost ran back to her dorm and sat on her bed, breathing heavily. She couldn't comprehend how and why Sirius thought her family situation was funny.

"I have to get back at him. I have to get back at him. I HAVE TO GET BACK AT HIM!" Isabella said aloud to herself. She looked at the time and realized that she had half-an-hour until her shift at the Hogsmeade Café/Bar started. She sighed, rubbed her eyes, grabbed her work outfit, and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. She dolled herself up with a natural yet sexy makeup look, messy chic bun and headed downstairs to the common room. She saw Peter lying on the floor, tracing circles on his bellybutton. He opened his eyes and stared at Isabella.

"Y-you're uh…pretty," Peter stuttered, still tracing circles on his stomach. She gave him a weird/strange look and walked out of the common room. She trudged through the snow, not caring how cold she was. She finally got to the café and got behind the bar. As customers came and went, Isabella couldn't forget what Sirius said. Through the years of bullying and harsh words, she didn't care at all what he said; it's what he said today that pulled her heartstrings, and it was nearly impossible to forget it. Around 9pm, diners left as bar customers came in. Isabella was busy serving drinks to the few people sitting at the bar, and noticed she hadn't served a customer yet.

"Hey, what can I get you?" She asked the customer, looking at her notepad.

"Firewhisky," came the reply. She looked up and noticed the grey eyes.

"Regulus?" she asked the Slytherin.

"No shit. Now, I want Firewhisky," he requested, peeved. She rolled her eyes.

"Coming up," She went to grab a shot glass from the cupboard and searched for the whisky.

"You know I'm not 19, right?" Regulus said with a smirk.

"At this point, I don't really care," Isabella replied as she poured Regulus a shot. He downed it and stared at her again, with his deep grey eyes.

"You're a pretty girl," he remarked with a slight smirk.

"And you're getting drunk,"  
"Hah, not really," Regulus downed another shot. Isabella remembered her last encounter with Regulus.

 _Show no mercy…_

"So…you and Sirius…do you guys get along?" Isabella casually asked while cleaning the counter.

"I fucking hate him," Regulus scoffed.

"I guess we're on the same page," Isabella tucked her loose hair behind her ears. "Listen, I need get back at him. I want to hurt him, and you seem like you have the know-how of what to do. Can you help me this time?" Isabella got straight to the point. Regulus smirked.

"Hmm, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. Alright Clarke, I'll help you. I expect a favor in return, though," Regulus had a half smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Aha, like what?" Isabella laughed.

"Well, like I said…you're a pretty girl," Regulus took another shot and started looking at her body. Isabella started to get the feeling of what type of favor Regulus was after.

"Um, I'm not sure that's…why not I pay you or something," She suggested. Regulus shook his head.

"I want that," Regulus pointed at her body, "And you get your revenge. I always get what I want."

"God, you sound just like him," Isabella mumbled. She looked back at him.

"Fine. There's a room upstairs, I'll be done in 15 minutes," she motioned upstairs. Regulus smirked and headed upstairs.

 _Fuck, this is not good,_ Isabella thought. _But if I get good revenge…_ She finished her shift and uncomfortably headed upstairs. She opened the door and saw Regulus lying on the bed, shirtless.

 _Goddamn he's hot,_ Isabella thought.

"I like your outfit," Regulus sleazily said.

"Thanks, it's required," she let her hair down. Regulus stood up and grabbed Isabella. He shoved her against the wall and started roughly kissing her.

 _Goddamn, he's rougher than Lupin_ , she thought while Regulus was feeling her up. He picked her up, threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her. Isabella lost her train of thought and let the passion take over. They both ripped each other's clothes off and had sex. 2 hours later, they both lay breathless next to each other on the bed.

"I'll help you get back at Sirius," Regulus said between breaths. Isabella gave him a thumbs up, got up from the bed, and started putting her clothes on.

"Today?" She asked. Regulus nodded. "Right then, see you back in the castle," she gathered her things and left the room. She walked back through the snow and to the castle. She got into the common room quite early, and slipped into her dorm. By the time she had a shower, fixed her hair and changed her clothes, it was breakfast time. She walked to the Great Hall, a little more tired than usual, and passed the Marauders. She could hear Sirius and James snickering as she walked by, but she didn't care. She sat down and helped herself to breakfast. 20 minutes later, Regulus and Malfoy walked in. The Marauders didn't seem to care at all, but Isabella noticed they were walking in Sirius' direction. She slyly smiled as Regulus and Malfoy came up behind Sirius.

"Hello brother," Regulus cunningly said. Sirius turned around and stood up menacingly.

"What the fuck do you want," He aggressively asked.

"Oh nothing really, just uh, checking up on how you are," Regulus coyly said.

"Get lost," Sirius ordered.

"Malfoy!" Regulus called, and Malfoy quickly ran behind Sirius to hold his arms back. Before James or Remus could stand up, Regulus punched Sirius once in the stomach, and once on his face, hard. Malfoy released Sirius, and the two Slytherins stood back together, facing Sirius. Blood dripping down his face, Sirius held his broken nose and looked up at Regulus.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sirius yelled. Regulus smirked.

"Just doing a job for someone," he said.

"WHO?!" Sirius demanded. Regulus and Malfoy grinned a Cheshire cat grin, and pointed to Isabella, who was casually eating. Sirius couldn't believe his eyes.

"CLARKE!" He angrily called. She looked over and grinned.

 _Damnit, why did Black have to sell me out_ , she thought while smiling.

"That's what you get," she remarked and went back to eating. Remus disapprovingly looked at Isabella while James put a napkin against Sirius' nose.

"Both of you, fuck the fuck off," James threatened.

"Ciao," Regulus said and stalked back off to Slytherin.


	16. Chapter 16: Love Potion Presentation

**CHAPTER 16: Love Potion Presentation**

It was charms class, and somehow all the students found time to complete their spell/charm project. The groups sat together in the classroom, and Professor Slughorn walked in.

"Right, now I expect all of you have finished your topics?" He asked with no hope. The class snickered a little bit. "So I take that as a no, alright then."

"Sir! We have finished out topic and would love to present," Lily stood up and proudly said.

"Same with us, sir!" Remus also shot up. Sirius, now with a bandaged nose, gave Remus a confused look. Isabella looked at Sirius' bandage and started sniggering.

"Of course you are. Alright Miss Evans, your group may go first." Professor Slughorn winked at Peter then sat down in his chair. James rolled his eyes and walked up to the front alongside Crabbe, Snape, Lily and Olson.

"Alright everyone, I picked our group topic, the Polyjuice Potion, because I'm so smart, so we're going to tell you everything about it," James introduced the group. Lily narrowed her eyes.

"The use of this potion is primarily for transformation. One may use this potion to transform into someone else for whatever purposes," Malfoy said.

"The ingredients of this potion include Fluxweed, Knotgrass, Lacewing Flies, Leeches, Horn of Bicorn, Boomslang Skin and a piece of DNA of the person you want to turn into," Crabbe listed.

"Now, for the climax of this wonderful presentation. Evans and I will take the Polyjuice Potion, which has been already brewed by moi, and we will transform into each other!" James happily said. Lily started laughing.

"No, Potter. Severus and I agreed to do the demonstration. Step back, please," she said. James' eyes bulged.

"NO, NO, NO. You are not turning into that slimy git!" James yelled. The entire class burst out laughing. Lily looked infuriated.

"SHUT UP POTTER!" She screamed. Professor Slughorn was trying to stifle his laughter.

"Oi James! Looks like you'll be falling in love with Snivelly!" Sirius called out. James turned tomato-red with anger and stormed over to Severus, ready to punch him.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The class cheered. Professor Slughorn stood up and came between James and Severus.

"MR. POTTER! ENOUGH. Miss Evans and Mr. Snape will conduct the demonstration!" Slughorn yelled. Even though she hated all of them, Isabella found this pretty funny. James, defeated, stepped away from Snape. Snape plucked a hair from Lily as she did the same back to Snape.

"Wash your hands afterwards Evans!" Sirius called with a laugh. She rolled her eyes and put Severus' hair into her cup of potion. They both drank the potion while James looked enraged. Soon, Severus turned into Lily and Lily turned into Severus. Professor Slughorn clapped his hands.

"Well done! What an excellent representation of the potion!" Slughorn happily clapped his hands.

"As you can see, we've turned into each other," Lily with Severus' face said. James looked disgusted, as he was attracted to Snape as Lily. Sirius kept on roaring with laughter. "In a few hours, we will turn back to normal."

"A FEW HOURS?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" James couldn't take this magic anymore.

"Quiet, Mr. Potter!" Slughorn reprimanded. "Well done group! You may sit down now. Hmm, Mr. Lupin's group- you're up next," Slughorn said. Remus happily bounded up while the rest dragged themselves to the front.

"Good morning everyone! Today we will be presenting the love potion," Remus happily said.

"Basically what happens is that when a person takes the potion, he/she becomes obsessed with the person who gave it" Sirius said, really bored.

"Ingredients of this love potion are Ashwinder Eggs, Rose Thorns, Peppermint & Moonstone," Isabella said, equally bored. Peter obviously had nothing to contribute to the presentation. There was an awkward pause in the group when Slughorn interrupted.

"So, who's doing the demonstration?" He asked. Remus looked at his jaded group members, and stepped forward.

"I will, sir," He bravely said. Whitney saw her opportunity to get with Remus.

"I'll participate!" She squealed. "Remus, you take the potion from me."

"Uhh, sure," Remus looked a little confused. Sirius smirked a little as he looked away.

"So as you can see, I will give Remus this lovey potion so he will fall in love with me!" Whitney exaggerated her movements. She gave Remus the potion and he drank it. Remus stood absolutely still, a glazed look in his eyes.

"S-sir…I feel a little…" Remus managed to drag out. He looked at Whitney, and his face' colour returned. "Whitney…you are so beautiful…" Remus couldn't stop staring at him. Isabella noticed his infatuated look and managed to ignore it.

It's just a potion, she thought.

"Aww, thank you Remus," Whitney blushed.

"No, Whitney- I'm really in love with you," Remus took Whitney's hand. Peter and Slughorn were smiling at each other. James made a gagging noise, and the whole class started snickering.

"As you can tell, Remus and Whitney are in love with each other," Sirius happily broadcasted.

"Depending on the dose, the effects wear off- in this case- 20 minutes," Isabella said.

"Well done group!" Slughorn stood up & clapped with tears in his eyes. Sirius snickered, shook his head and sat down. Isabella followed him with a roll of her eyes. Remus, holding Whitney's hand, walked back to his seat with her. They started becoming touchy-feely in their seats, and Isabella couldn't stop feeling disgusted.

"How beautiful. Alright, next group!" Slughorn called. The next group went up and presented their topic. Isabella could hear Whitney and Remus behind her, whispering and giggling to each other. She caught Sirius' eye and they both exchanged a disgusted, bored look.

Did we just have contact? Sirius thought.

Ew, Isabella thought. As the class droned on, she noticed that half-an-hour whizzed by. Happy that the love potion had now worn off Remus, she turned around to still see the two having an amicable, quiet chat. Her eyes narrowed as Remus kept on accepting Whitney's flirtatious moves. Charms class ended, and everyone piled out of the room. The Marauders were behind Isabella in the hallway, with Whitney tagging along with Remus.

"Whitney," Isabella heard Remus say, "Would you like to have dinner together tonight?"

"OF COURSE, REEMMUSSS!" Whitney happily exploded, and Isabella cringed so hard.

"Great! Dinner it is," Remus smiled.


	17. Chapter 17: Drunk In Love

**CHAPTER 17: Drunk In Love**

Around 6:30, the students of Hogwarts started heading to the Great Hall to have dinner. The Marauders headed down together, each filled with a different emotion. James- rage, Peter- confusion, Sirius- indifference, Remus- pleasure. The Marauders passed by a broom closet, and Remus suddenly disappeared into the closet. The boys were too involved with themselves that they didn't notice Remus being pulled away.

"What the-!" Remus yelled. Isabella put her hand over his mouth.

"Shhh!" She whispered. "I have to talk to you."

"Oh, Isabella! Gosh, you scared me. Why are we, uh, in a broom closet?" Remus uncomfortably asked. Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Because I'm in love with you and I had to confess it in here," she replied.

"…Seriously?" Remus nervously asked.

"KIDDING. No, I wanted to ask you about today. You still feeling all right? You're not head over heels for that whore?" She asked with concern.

"Ugh, Isabella. The effects wore off 10 minutes after I took the potion. I'm fine," Remus put his hands on Isabella's shoulders.

"Well…if they wore off…why were you two acting all cuddly and disgusting behind me?" She asked.

"I mean…Whitney's a nice girl," Remus crossed his arms. "May I ask what concern it is to you?"

"Pshh, I'm not concerned about anything! I'm just simply wondering why you would make the worst decision in the world," Isabella asked casually. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Look, if Whitney is so interested in me and she's investing lots of energy in me, it's not exactly fair that I don't do the same back. I just want to see where this goes," Remus explained.

"Remus! You're making a big mistake!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Didn't you say what happened between us was a mistake?" Remus asked with a slight head turn. Isabella fell silent. "Thank you for your concern, Isabella. I'm happy to update you with Whitney, but I think I'll make this choice on my own," Remus said with a pat on her shoulder, and walked out of the broom closet.

"GOD YOU'RE NOT LISTENING!" Isabella screamed, knowing full-well Remus had walked out of the closet. She stormed out of the closet and joined the rest of the students for dinner. As usual, she walked in and ignored everyone, though she noticed Regulus looking in her direction. She didn't think too much of it and sat a few seats down from the Marauders, and now, Whitney.

"OHHHMYYGAAWDD REMUS, you're so cute!" Whitney squealed. Isabella as well as the Marauders all rolled their eyes.

"Whitney, can you speak at a later time?" James asked, annoyed.

"James!" Remus chastised.

"Ohmygaawwdd Remus, you're so cute when you're angry!" Sirius mocked Whitney. Remus glared at Sirius while Whitney looked dumbfounded. Isabella couldn't help but find funny, and snickered. Sirius saw her laugh.

"Excuse me, but this conversation is for people who actually matter. So Clarke, stop eavesdropping," Sirius casually dissed.

"Sirius!" Remus chastised, again.

"YEAH! What he said!" Whitney tried to get in on the dissing. Isabella smiled and looked at Whitney.

"Ya know, Whitney- we sleep in the same room. It would be a shame if something happened to you," Isabella strategically held a knife in her hand to scare Whitney, which worked.

"Now, none of that is happening," Remus intervened.

"I think it should," Sirius mumbled. James laughed into his pumpkin juice.

"Ugh, go cut your hair, Black. It looks like a pile of…rotten spaghetti!" Whitney felt proud of her diss.

 _My god this bitch is so stupid_ , Isabella thought. _I may prank her_.

"Whitney, do you even know what your hair looks like?" James asked with feigned interest.

"Ohmygod, what? Awesome, amazing-ness?" Whitney smiled. This was an opportunity for Isabella to strike at Whitney. She quickly covered her plate with pudding, pasta sauce and fish and got up. James saw Isabella coming and decided not to answer Whitney's comment. As quick as can be, Isabella appeared behind Whitney.

"Your hair looks like this," Isabella said, before dousing Whitney's head with the contents of her plate. Sirius and James burst out laughing as Whitney was frozen in place. Remus covered his mouth and also remained frozen in place. Peter started to cry. A minute later, the entire Great Hall heard the shrillest, loudest scream, erupting from Whitney. Isabella took this opportunity to make her way to the doors.

"MISS CLARKE!" Isabella heard McGonagall's voice over the scream. "IN MY OFFICE!"

 _Ehh, worth it,_ Isabella smiled to herself.

"Whitney, calm down! Calm down, it's okay!" Remus tried to calm a freaking-out Whitney down.

"OOOHHHMYYGOODDDD I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" Whitney screamed, her hair dripping with the nasty concoction. Remus looked around and realized the whole Great Hall was laughing at Whitney.

"Come, Whitney- let's go back to the Common Room," Remus helped Whitney up.

"R-R-R-Remus, will y-you take m-me back?" Whitney blubbered, her eyes filled with tears.

"You sure you wanna bang that, Remus?" Sirius asked with a laugh. Remus threw an apple at Sirius.

"See you back in our room, then!" James waved to Remus, who was ushering Whitney away. The two reached the common room, and found Isabella sitting inside.

"YOU!" Whitney screamed and tried to lunge at Isabella. Remus held Whitney back.

"God Remus, you're getting your robes dirty. Oh yeah- I don't think red is your colour, Whitney," Isabella casually remarked.

"Isabella. Enough," Remus sternly said.

"I'm leaving anyways. Gotta go see Minerva," Isabella smirked and left. Whitney screamed and ran up to her room. Soon, the rest of the Gryffindor house piled back into the common room, all full and ready to sleep. Sirius and James entered the common room holding pinky fingers. Peter had tried to hold Sirius' pinky finger but he yelled at Peter.

"Remus, you've got sauce all over you. Go clean up you shabby boy," James said with a shake of his head. Remus stared at the boys' joined fingers.

"Why are you…" Remus didn't finish his question.

"Oh, this is exclusive," Sirius said with absolute seriousness. "Now, are you going to go rid yourself of that fishy smell?" Remus sighed and went upstairs to shower. A few minutes later, Isabella walked in the common room, a slight smirk on her face.

"I must say Clarke- despite how much I hate you, you actually did something worthwhile," Sirius snickered.

"Yeah well, I got detention for it," Isabella shrugged.

"HA! Okay, I don't care about you anymore, go away," Sirius looked away.

"Oh, so you cared about me a minute ago?" Isabella teased.

"Clarke, shut up," James said. Isabella looked down at the boys' intertwined pinky fingers. She raised an eyebrow and looked at the boys.

"You two are an ugly couple. But anyway, practice safe sex," Isabella sniggered before going up to her room. James and Sirius scoffed.

"We're not an ugly couple! We're hot. She's just jealous she can't get anyone," James arrogantly said.

"Maybe we should stop holding pinky fingers in public. By all means, in private- hell yes, but not in front of people," Sirius suggested.

"Agreed," James nodded and unhooked his finger.

"UGH YES TOMORROW'S FRIDAY!" Sirius happily clapped.

"Hogsmeade, eh?" James asked with a wink.


	18. Chapter 18: Friday

**CHAPTER 18: Friday**

The students of Hogwarts woke up with a huge smile on their face the next morning. It was Friday, and that meant Hogsmeade.

"Babes, wake up. Today's the day I'm going to make Evans my girlfriend," James said. Sirius groaned and pulled the covers over his head. Remus was already sitting on his bed, reading his book. Peter was sprawled out on the floor, drooling.

"I don't think that's going to happen…ever," Remus said without looking from his book.

"Ugh, you're just jealous," James argued. Remus smiled and kept on reading his book. James climbed on Sirius' bed and pulled the covers off him.

"Ugh Prongs, I know you like seeing me in boxers, but calm down," Sirius murmured.

"Ew, put clothes on and let's get brekkie," James threw Sirius his robes.

"We have Transfiguration first, right?" Sirius asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Precisely- and then Divination, Ancient Runes and then Muggle Studies…well that's for me heh," Remus chuckled to himself. James and Sirius exchanged a look and sighed.

"We'll never understand you, Moony," Sirius said as he hopped out of bed.

"Yeah we'll just go to Transfig and then…skip the rest of classes?" James cocked his head and Sirius nodded. The 3 headed out to breakfast, forgetting Peter on the floor. They entered the Great Hall and sat down.

"Hey guys, if we see Snivellus today, let's prank him," Sirius suggested, as he piled his plate with pancakes, bacon, eggs and syrup.

"You sure you got enough there, Padfoot?" Remus said, smiling.

"Are you calling me fat?" Sirius asked as he poured more onto his plate.

"Nah, he wants to add himself as well," James snickered. Sirius burst out laughing as he continued to take more food. Peter ran into the Great Hall, sweating and nervous.

"You fellas didn't wake me up and then I woke up and then you weren't there and then I started to cry and then I-" Peter began blubbering.

"Shhh, you're disturbing our lives," James said calmly. Sirius snickered, spitting out a little bit of his eggs and pancake. Remus looked disgusted. Lily walked in and Remus stood up.

"Good morning Lily! I'll see you in Ancient Runes," Remus cheerfully greeted Lily.

"Good morning Remus. Yes, I'll see you in Ancient Runes. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to say hi to Severus," Lily smiled and walked away. James looked disgusted.

"Why is my wife talking to that idiot?" He asked with a frown.

"Great, now we definitely have to prank him," Sirius nodded.

"Agreed," James said and finished his breakfast. The boys watched as Lily sat down to talk with Severus for 15 minutes before joining her friends. Severus finished eating, got up, and left the Great Hall.

"That's our cue- let's go!" Sirius said in a low voice, and the boys scampered behind Snape. They followed him all the way outside to the grounds. Finally, they had the chance with Snape alone.

"Hello, Snivelly! Long time, no see, eh?" James strutted over to Snape.

"What the hell do you want, Potter?" Snape narrowed his eyes.

"Ya know Snape, it's quite rude to not address everyone in the group," Sirius sneered.

"Well, you're not worth my time," Snape shot back. Sirius mocked an insulted face.

"OOHHOHOHO, wow! Silly Severus is actually standing up for himself," Sirius laughed.

"Get lost, all of you!" Snape raised his voice.

"Ya know Snape, that was quite rude to raise your voice at us. You're in trouble," James said with a twinkle in his eye, as he pulled out his wand. " _Expelliarmus_!" Snape went flying into a tree. Sirius burst out laughing and cheered James on.

"Alrighty Snivelly, let's clean up your act… _Scourgify_!" Sirius happily said. Snape's mouth immediately filled with soap and water, and he fell to the floor, choking and spitting. Peter also started clapping and laughing as Remus looked away, choosing not to say anything. As Severus was holding this throat, gagging and spitting, Professor Flitwick came running down.

"Boys, boys, enough of this!" Professor Flitwick stopped Snape from choking. "Mr. Black, detention! The rest of you, a stern warning for not stopping him! Mr. Lupin, I'm very disappointed," Flitwick said with an angry expression before assisting Snape.

"Are you kidding?! I'll miss Hogsmeade tonight!" Sirius complained.

"Well…I did say-" Remus began.

"Shut up Moony, you didn't say anything," Sirius grumbled. "This sucks, it's already 5pm and I have to start detention in 2 hours. Ugh James, bring me everything from Honeydukes, would you?" Sirius took James' hand. James closed his eyes and nodded.

"Anything for you, buddy."

"Alright boys, what do we do before I succumb to 2 hours of staring at Minerva's face?" Sirius asked, a slight smile on his face. "By the way, Snape's going to die for getting me detention."

"Right on! We were actually going to get ready for Hogsmeade…which is awkward," James sheepishly said. Remus began chuckling as Sirius threw his hands up in the air.

"Fine, just make me super jealous," he said, annoyed. Remus rolled his eyes, and the boys made their way up to the Gryffindor tower. Sirius sulked on his bed as the boys spiffed themselves up for Hogsmeade.

"Now Sirius, I may not go to Honeydukes because I'll be too busy wooing Evans with my love," James said with seriousness.

"James Potter, if you do not get me sweets because of that redhead, I promise you'll find your broom in pieces," Sirius threatened. James shamefacedly smiled and nodded. "Right-o boys, off I go then, have fun and think of me," Sirius dramatically exited the room, his hand over his forehead. Making his way down the hallway to McGonagall's classroom, he began mentally preparing for the amount of boredom he would have to sit through. He arrived to the classroom, entered through the door and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Good evening, Mr. Black. Professor Flitwick tells me you're in detention for bullying Mr. Snape. Surely you must know better by now! Your friend here as well bullied a student earlier this week, so you have something to talk about," McGonagall said, sitting in her chair. Sirius looked over to the seats in the classroom and saw Isabella sitting in a desk, ignoring his presence.

 _You've got to be kidding me,_ he thought. He rolled his eyes and walked into the classroom. Taking the extreme-end desk, Sirius death-stared Isabella. She caught his eye and glared right back.

"Now, I'm going to step out to run some errands. I'll be placing a charm on the door so you cannot leave," McGonagall got up and left.

 _It's just us,_ they both thought.


	19. Chapter 19: Detention

**CHAPTER 19: Detention**

"Now both of you, you will write me a roll of parchment explaining in great detail your actions, what you did wrong & what you gain from this punishment," McGonagall instructed. Sirius sat back in his chair and rolled his eyes.

"I could have totally been in Hogsmeade right now," he muttered. McGonagall sharply turned her head.

"Mr. Black, kindly keep your remarks to yourself!" McGonagall reprimanded. Isabella snickered and looked away. Sirius glared in her direction.

"You two may begin. I will be in & out of the classroom so the charm will take place," McGonagall got up and left the classroom. Isabella flipped up her parchment and started doodling while Sirius stretched out in the seat. The room filled with awkward silence as Isabella focused on her animal doodles.

"Sooooo, Clarke," Sirius let her name roll over his tongue, "What'd you get in here for?"

"Shut up," she said with disinterest.

"That's really rude," Sirius said with feigned insult.

"Why are you still talking?"

"Because! I'm bored and stuck in here with you, so I'm being the nice one and starting a conversation. Either that, or I kill myself," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Good. Choose the latter," Isabella said with a smirk.

"God, I can see why no one likes you," Sirius said.

"More like, why I'm too good for everyone," Isabella flipped her hair.

"HA! You wish, Clarke," Sirius sniggered. Awkward silence filled the room again as Isabella chose not to reply.

"You have a brother, don't you?" Isabella asked. Sirius quickly turned his head towards her.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" He asked, peeved.

"Nothing," she shrugged. "You two just look creepily similar."

"How do you know my brother?" Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"I've literally just seen him around. God, you're so on edge," Isabella returned back to her doodles. _Shit, imagine if I tell him I'm sleeping with Regulus_ , she thought to herself and smiled. McGonagall hurried back into the classroom, exchanging papers and folders and made her way to the door.

"Mr. Black! Is there a reason you have not started your essay?"

"Yes there is- Isabella over there is not allowing me to concentrate," Sirius said with a pout.

"Miss Clarke! Focus on your own work please!" McGonagall reprimanded before hurrying out the door.

"I see you enjoy getting me in trouble," Isabella smirked.

"Precisely."

"You ever get bored of it? Ya know, cause there's 500 other kids in this school you could pick on," Isabella sarcastically remarked.

"Aww, do I hurt your feelings?" Sirius mockingly asked.

"Quite the opposite- I'm quite flattered you choose to spend your time and energy on me," Isabella shot back.

"You should be," Sirius murmured. Isabella sighed before speaking again.

"I got in here because I dumped fishy pasta sauce on Whitney's head, don't you remember?" She answered his early question. Sirius sniggered loudly.

"OH yeah! HAH that was pretty funny actually."

"Weeell, she deserved it…you?"

"Almost murdered Snivellus Snape."

"Ahh."

More awkward silence. Then, to the pair's relief, McGonagall came bursting through the door.

"Mr. Black and Miss Clarke- I am now stepping out permanently for the rest of the night. I expect to see BOTH your essays on this desk by tomorrow morning. I've asked Peeves to come and unlock the door precisely three and a half hours from now. Concentrate and get those essays done!" She rushed out the door and shut it behind her. Sirius started tearing his parchment into pieces, folding them into paper cranes, and releasing them all around the classroom. Isabella was busy writing her essay when a paper crane landed on her parchment.

"Do you mind releasing your crappy birds elsewhere?" She asked, annoyed.

"Excuse me, my birds are not crappy. They're amazing," Sirius proudly remarked.

"Well go fly them somewhere else. I'm trying to write," Isabella coldly stated. Sirius snickered to himself.

"Clearly we know you're a buzz kill," Sirius rolled his eyes. Isabella ignored his comment and continued writing her bullshit essay.

"Why do you hate me?" She asked out of the blue. Sirius paused his rocking on his chair and looked at Isabella.

"…What?" He looked confused.

"Why do you hate me so much?" She repeated.

"Uhh…I just do…" Sirius wasn't sure what to say.

"Alright, so you hate me for no reason?" Isabella raised an eyebrow.

"I…why are you asking Clarke?" Sirius quickly asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm just wondering, that's all," she looked back at her parchment.

"Well, you're pretty bitchy and you're…snarky and…weird?" Sirius tried to spew out a few words.

"I'm bitchy because you're a dick- you and your posse," Isabella explained.

"I'm not a dick- you just can't handle my insults," He defended.

"Which makes you a dick," She concluded. Sirius rolled his eyes and snickered a little bit. McGonagall came rushing into the classroom, papers flying from her arms.

"Mr. Black, Miss Clarke, you're both free to go now. I've got too much work and I can't multitask. Please leave now," she dismissed the two. Both got up and hurried out of the classroom. Isabella walked ahead of Sirius towards the common room.

"You're not even going to wait for me?" Sirius jokingly asked.

"Hell no, I don't associate myself with you," Isabella walked faster. Sirius started laughing and kept his distance.


	20. Chapter 20: Broom Closet Shenanigans

**CHAPTER 20: Broom Closet Shenanigans**

Isabella quickened her pace as she walked back to the common room. She clearly knew Sirius was stalking behind her. They both came to the main moving staircase that led to the common room. The staircase started moving and the two leant against the railing, waiting for the 180˚ turn. Isabella looked around and eventually came across Sirius. He was leaning on the railing as well, inspecting his nails and running his hand through his hair.

 _Woah, he's damn attractive,_ Isabella thought. She started from his physique, how his Gryffindor robes hugged his torso. Her eyes travelled upwards towards his face; his strong-jawed, high cheekbones, defined facial structure kept her eyes pinned on him. She met his grey eyes, which were looking right at her.

"What the fuck do you think you're staring at, Clarke?" Sirius broke Isabella's stare.

"The ugliest creature in the castle," Isabella shot right back. Sirius snickered.

"More like the sexiest," Sirius proudly corrected her. She threw him a disgusted look and looked away, slightly blushing. The staircase finally met the portrait of the Gryffindor common room and Sirius pushed past Isabella.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia," Sirius announced to the fat lady, who blushed at the sight of him. She opened the portrait and Sirius strode in. Isabella casually walked in afterwards and spotted Remus on the couch. Before she could say anything to him, Sirius nonchalantly sat on Remus.

"Sirius, please get off me," Remus tried to push him off. Isabella patiently waited by the door for Remus.

"Hello Remmy," Sirius tried to kiss Remus' cheek.

"Okay! Okay! Invasion of space! Please get off me," Remus finally shoved Sirius off.

"Remus, can I talk to you outside?" Isabella said with a disinterested tone. Remus looked up and confused.

"Oh, hey Isabella! Uh sure," Remus put down his book and followed Isabella out. She continued walking down the hallway, down a flight of stairs, left into the next room, and stopped in front of a door.

"Isabella, where exactly are we going?" Remus asked as he was quite behind. He caught up, looked at the door, and grew a smirk on his face. "Really? A broom closet?" He asked with humor in his voice.

"Yes and get in before anyone sees!" Isabella pushed Remus inside.

"Alright," Remus took a seat, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Uhm…hey…how's life…" Isabella didn't know what to say. Remus ran his hands through his hair and looked at her.

"How's life?" Remus started walking towards her, making her walk backwards. "Really? That's what you say when you shove me into a broom closet?" He kept walking towards Isabella.

"Well I thought it would be nice to start a conversation before I…" She stopped herself.

"Before you what?" Remus had backed her into the wall.

"I think you know how to finish that sentence," Isabella started playing with his collar.

"Isabella Clarke, you really are something else," Remus said with a smirk. Isabella raised an eyebrow.

"Saying my name like that is super gross," she leant her head back. Remus took a step closer.

"What're you doing to me?" Remus placed his hands around her waist. Isabella took that opportunity to plant her lips on Remus'. He kissed her right back, knowing full well that this was déjà vu all over again. She kissed him harder, stepping out and pushing him into the wall.

"Isabella-"Remus started to say, but got cut off by another kiss. She could tell Remus wasn't feeling it as much as she was, so she broke away from him.

"What is it?" She asked, a little exasperated. Remus smiled and chuckled.

"May I take my robes off? It's quite hot in here," Remus started taking his robes off. Isabella cringed at his use of 'may' and watched him.

"You know, you don't do that sexily right?" Isabella swiftly removed her robes as well, revealing her school uniform, her skirt sneakily rolled up. She turned around and slowly walked to the other side of the closet, teasing him.

"Now that's not nice," Remus crossed his arms.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Isabella tossed her hair to one side, her back still facing him. Remus grabbed her, pushed her into the wall, and avidly kissed her. With hormones driving him, he started kissing her neck, leaving a scarlet hickey. Isabella giggled and kissed him again.

"No one suspects we're doing anything, right?" She smiled. He ruffled his hair and shook his head.

"I think we're good," Remus leant in to kiss her again. Isabella stopped him and gave a surprised expression.

"Wait, what about Whitney?" She cocked her head. Remus sighed and looked around.

"Whitney and I are just platonic. I don't recall making it official with her," Remus stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Great, so I don't need to kill a spastic Whitney if she comes after me?" Isabella smirked.

"Heh, yeah don't worry about it," Remus kissed her again. She backed away and yawned.

"Man, I'm tired. What time is it?" She asked Remus. He looked at his watch and snickered.

"1:30am," he replied. She started to laugh and sat down.

"Wow, I'm going to have to get some sleep now because I got work tomorrow," she looked at Remus with a tired face. He smiled and sat down next to her.

"I'll make sure to pop in and say hi," he cheekily smiled before making out with her again.

 _Shit Bella, you've got yourself deep in this one,_ she thought to herself. She eventually leant her head on his shoulder and drifted slowly to sleep. He also felt the heat lulling him to sleep. Little did the two forget that they were still in the broom closet…


	21. Chapter 21: Walk of Shame

**CHAPTER 21: Walk of Shame**

"HEHEHEHEH, good morniiiiiing," Peeves laughed and held his feet as Remus and Isabella woke up on each other. The two almost sprang apart as Peeves continued giggling. Isabella brushed herself off and tossed her hair as Remus smoothed out his robes and put them back on. Both looked quite flustered as Peeves flew out of the broom closet; he got quite bored making the situation awkward.

"Heh, I guess I'll see you in class then," Remus fixed his sleeves. Isabella giggled and shook her head.

"It's Saturday you idiot."

"Oh…well then, what are your plans for today?" He asked, a little embarrassed.

"Work," she simply replied.

"Great, um, can I come by the café today?" He asked with hope. She rolled her eyes and tossed her hair again.

"Uhh yeah sure, if it's just you," she smiled. Her smile completely disappeared when she mentioned, "bring your friends and you're dead." Remus put his hands up in defense and shook his head.

"Trust me, they won't be there." He went to the door and carefully opened the door to check if anyone was outside.

"Remus, it's 7:30 in the morning. I'm sure no one will be up on a SATURDAY," Isabella said sarcastically. Remus put his finger to his lips and crept outside. Isabella followed with an 'are you serious' look on her face, and purposely stomped her feet down the hallway.

"Isabella! It's like you want us to get caught!" Remus scolded. She shrugged her shoulders and continued on her way. Remus was too busy looking around himself to notice Dumbledore walking straight towards them.

"Miss Clarke, Mr. Lupin, you two are up bright and early," he remarked. They both jumped at his voice and Remus looked bewildered.

"Oh uh, good morning headmaster! Yes we were, uh, taking a walk," he swallowed. Isabella shook her head fast as she tried to stifle her laughs. Dumbledore also tried to hide his grin when he saw the two blushing.

"Kindly remember the broom closets are meant for broom-keeping and maintenance," he stalked off with a grin. The two quickly walked to the Gryffindor common room, not wanting to be caught by anyone else.

"Shhh," Remus put a finger to his lips as the fat lady swung the portrait open. Isabella quickly hopped inside and headed straight for the girls dorm.

"Isabella!" Remus said in a hushed whisper and waved. She pretended she didn't notice and crept up to the dorm. As she opened the door, she saw Lily sitting on her bed, brushing her hair.

 _Ah fuck,_ she thought. She walked in and pretended like there was nothing wrong.

"Isabella? Where have you been?" Lily asked, a little annoyed. Isabella shot her a famous 'fuck off' face.

"None of your business."

"Okay…. well I would appreciate it if you could be in bed on time," Lily didn't want to seem too bossy but kept Isabella's situation in mind.

"Whatever," Isabella tossed herself on her bed. She realized two minutes later, that there was no point in sleeping at all, seeing as her shift started in an hour. She groaned and got up again, fetching her work outfit and heading for the shower. Lily just watched her with great curiosity. Isabella emerged from the steamy bathroom half an hour later, her hair in a topknot, her mascara and eyeliner perfectly bringing out her blue eyes. She threw on an overcoat, grabbed her bag and rushed out of the room without saying anything to Lily. She enjoyed the walk to her work; no one was awake in the castle, and the snowflakes slowly drizzled down on her. She trudged through the snow, letting her mind wander back to last night and smiled to herself.

 _Stupid Remus,_ she thought. She arrived to the café and took her normal place behind the bar.

As Isabella pretended she didn't notice Remus and walked up to the girls' dorm, he also crept up to the boys' dorm. Opening the door slowly, he was careful to not make a sound.

"Hello Moony," James said, sitting upright on his bed. Remus jumped and nervously laughed.

"Aha, hey James. Didn't think you would be awake this early," Remus nonchalantly said.

"Well I wouldn't be if we were all together. But, as you can clearly see, we were separated last night. You didn't come to bed Remus. What's going on?" James said with feigned calmness. Remus closed his eyes.

"James, I know you missed me last night, and I'm sorry. I will always love you," he said with a slight smirk. James crossed his eyebrows.

"Remus don't get gay with me. That's only with Sirius, ahkay?" He crossed his arms. Remus looked over at a loudly snoring Sirius and nodded.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you two had a thing," Remus was happy the subject was changing.

"Okay well we do, and it's called love. Even though I share my love with Evans as well…wait what the hell Remus where were you last night?" James realized what Remus was doing. He yawned and casually shrugged his shoulders.

"I fell asleep in the library," he lied. James lay back on his bed.

"I had the Marauder's Map with me last night," he said without a tone. Remus froze and widened his eyes.

 _OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT,_ he screamed in his head.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" James coyly said.

"Ahh, well, um, hahah I'm not uhh-" Remus couldn't find words.

"Ya know Moony, you're constantly looking happier, you didn't come to bed last night, and now you can't tell me where you were. I think you're seeing someone," James said with a smirk. Remus shook his head fast.

"Nonono I'm not seeing anyone, nope ahah not at all!"

"It's fine Remus. Your little gay secret is safe with me," James smiled.

"Gay secret?" Remus was confused.

"Yeah, relax I know you have a boyfriend. It's all g though," James concluded. Remus breathed out the biggest sigh of relief. It was better for James to believe he had a boyfriend rather than a hook up session with Isabella.

"Sure James, I have a boyfriend," Remus couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Aww look at you, you're giggling about yo boy. It better not be Padfoot though, I literally will kill you. If it's Peter…" James just didn't finish that sentence. Remus put his hands up in defense.

"It's not Sirius, don't worry," he reassured James.

"Ooookay, well I'm going to wake my babe up and then get some breakfast because I'm hungry and want to see Evans, sooooo wake up Padfoot," James cooed in Sirius' ear. Sirius shifted around and patted James' face. "Wakey wakey baby, time for brekkie," James said in a baby-talk voice.

"James shut the fuck up," Sirius muttered in his pillow. James kissed his nose and headed for the door. He slowed down as he passed Remus.

"We need to talk about Clarke."


	22. Chapter 22: The Date

**CHAPTER 22: The Date**

Remus almost ran down to the common room, where James was sitting on an armchair, awaiting Remus' arrival.

"Come, Mr. Lupin, have a seat," he gestured to the opposite armchair. Remus just blinked at James.

"Tell me or ask me what you need to," Remus had a hint of paranoia in his voice. James crossed his arms and shook his head.

"How about you tell me what you were up to last night," he raised an eyebrow.

"Prongs, I have no idea what you're talking about," Remus tried to play off his paranoia.

"Oh Remmy, you're a terrible liar. Oh hey Padfoot!" James noticed Sirius come down to the common room in casual clothes. Sirius rubbed his nose and looked from Remus to James.

"Whazz going on?" he asked, disinterested. James smirked and got up from the chair.

"Just askin' Remus about life. Let's have breakfast!" he clapped his hands and started walking towards the door. Peter came rolling down the stairs, fumbling with his shirt buttons; the shirt was two sizes small for him.

"Peter is that one of my old shirts?" Remus asked. Peter blushed and nodded.

"I've been searching everywhere for that shirt _Peter!_ I would like it back now- on another note, keep the shirt Peter," Remus changed his mind after seeing Peter wipe his nose on the sleeve.

"Hehe, sorry Remus. I like the shirt a lot," Peter smiled. James stalked by Remus and patted him on the shoulder.

"We'll chat later."

The boys strutted down the corridors, smirking as first-years quickly got out of their way.

"What a fine day to prank Snivellus," Sirius smiled as they sat down at the Great Hall.

"I agree, but we have to go to Hogsmeade today. I'm running low on my dungbombs and puking pastilles. Check this out for a plan guys- I take a pastille in front of Evans, I puke, she freaks out and takes me to the hospital wing, we end up happily ever after, eh?" James rubbed his hands together and cheekily smiled.

"I don't know why you consider these plans, James, they will never work," Remus said, rubbing his eyes. Sirius snickered.

"I reckon he should give it a go!" he encouraged.

"Great. When I see her at Hogsmeade I will do it," James jumped up and down.

"Right, we should make a move on so we can beat the crowd there," Remus put his napkin in his plate and looked around the table. Sirius wasn't even halfway done; James also was nowhere near done; Peter was helping himself to thirds.

"No can do," Sirius said, his mouth full of pancake. Remus continued to watch as the boys ate their breakfast like ravenous animals. He occasionally had to flick pieces of flying food off his arms and face. Finally, from three satisfying burps, the Marauders sprang up from the table and headed towards the gates of Hogwarts.

"D'ya think that if I flip my hair to the side, Evans will attack me with her love?" James was seriously asking. Remus snickered and shook his head.

"RRRRRREEEEMMUUUSSSSS!" A shrill, annoying, familiar voice broke the hallway. The four looked at each other, rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Remus, do you mind not bringing Whitney please? I'm trying to enjoy today," Sirius said, annoyed.

"It's not my fault she sees me- heeeey Whitney!" Remus said just in time as Whitney came bouncing up.

"You're avoiding me," Whitney bluntly started the conversation. James, Sirius and Peter took this opportunity to walk faster up ahead.

"Ahhahha um I'm not avoiding you! I've just been swamped with the amount of homework we're getting," Remus lied. Whitney believed him and clung onto his arm.

"I wanna come to Hogsmeade with you. It can be a date!" She happily screeched in his ear. He winced at the high octaves of her voice in his ear and sighed heavily.

"Alright then, we're probably just going to do really boring things," he said.

"THAT'S OKAYYYYYY!" Whitney screamed. Remus winced again and started walking in the boys' direction. Throughout the walk to Hogsmeade, Whitney couldn't stop shrieking in Remus' ear and blabbering on about anything, while James, Sirius and Peter tried to walk faster from Remus. The five reached Zonko's Joke Shop and sauntered in like they owned the place.

"Aaaaahhhhh," James and Sirius harmonized together as they saw the stack of newest items ready for sale. They hardly spent 20 minutes in the shop, and their pockets were already full with Zonko products.

"I'm hungry," Sirius said as he tried to stuff his over-bulging pockets. James rubbed his stomach and nodded.

"Yeah me too. Let's go eat," he said, looking around.

"You just ate breakfast. How could you possibly be hungry?" Remus sighed.

"It's called SECOND BREAKFAST Remus. Read a book why don't you. Oh wait, you already do and that's why you're a NERD!" Sirius roared with laughter at his own joke. Remus threw his unoccupied arm in defeat and accepted the joke.

"It's okay Remus. You can be my nerd," Whitney cooed and James snickered. Remus shot him a glare and started walking to the nearest café. The boys followed and stepped foot in a warm, cozy, familiar café.

"Ohmygod, this is sooooo cozy," Whitney cuddled up to Remus even more. The boys snickered at that and made their way to a free booth. Sitting down and opening the menu, Sirius scratched his head.

"James I love you," he randomly said.

"I love you too babe," James responded casually. Returning from her lunch break, Isabella came in through the back doors and stopped dead in her tracks.

 _You've got to be fucking kidding me,_ she thought as she saw the boys and Whitney. _Thank god I'm on bar duty today._ Hoping the group wouldn't see her, she slinked her way to the bar. She breathed a sigh of half relief and started mixing drinks. While Whitney was attached to Remus' arm, she got bored of the conversation the Marauders were having. She started to look around the café- to the sides, to the front, up at the ceiling and to her back. Her eyes locked on Isabella behind the café and she smirked.

"Ohmygod guys, slave-girl alert," Whitney said. The boys ignored her and continued their conversation.

"GUYS. SLAVE-GIRL ALERT," Whitney said louder. Sirius rolled his eyes and turned his attention towards her. She pointed behind her and the boys' eyes followed. They all saw Isabella behind the bar, busy drying cups.

 _Oh god she's so beautiful,_ Remus thought. Sirius rolled his eyes and re-started the conversation with James. Peter couldn't stop staring at her and drooling. Remus smiled as he stared at her. Whitney looked at all of them with narrowed eyes.

"Uhhh guys, hello? The bitch is working here again!" Whitney re-established.

"Oh my god Whitney leave it. She's not important," Sirius snapped at her. Remus and James were quite taken aback at this comment.

"Padfoot, you hate her. You don't want to prank her or anything?" James asked cautiously. Sirius shrugged.

"All I'm saying is that I'd rather have a conversation with you than waste my time in pranking some chick I don't even care about," he explained.

"Okay but before you would say, 'that chick I hate' rather than, 'that chick I don't even care about,'" James pointed out. Sirius started to laugh.

"Guys, why is this important? Fine, that chick I hate, okay? Can we just get back to not wasting time?" He defended. Remus was still in a state of shock at Sirius' change of attitude. The waitress came over to their table and smiled.

"Hi guys, what can I get you?" She asked.

"A breakfast burrito for me, my boyfriend will have a breakfast burrito as well, Peter will have the pancakes, Remus, Whitney?" James formally told the waitress.

"I will have the French toast please, thank you," Remus ordered, his mind still on Sirius.

"I'll haaaaave…a margarita," Whitney cunningly smiled. The waitress finished writing the orders, gathered the menus and headed back to the kitchens.

"Isabella, honey, a margarita for table 22," the waitress said to her. Isabella nodded and got right to work.

"Wow Whitney, alcohol for breakfast. You've turned a new leaf," James joked. Whitney narrowed her eyes at him and flipped her hair.

"I'm not going to drink it," she said slyly.

"Well that's a waste of money," Sirius said, as he was still wondering why she was hanging out with them. Isabella started walking over to the table, margarita in one hand and receipt in the other. She looked up and saw the customers at table 22.

 _SERIOUSLY WHAT THE HELL I CAN NEVER CATCH A BREAK WHAT THE FUUUUUUUCK_ , she screamed in her head.

"One margarita," she plainly said and almost dropped the glass on the table. Sirius and James glared at her as Remus smiled and waved. Peter also tried to glare at her but it looked like he was constipated. Whitney cunningly smiled and folded her arms.

"I think I see something weird in my drink. Could you look and see what it is?" She asked innocently.

"No," Isabella started to turn away.

"You don't want me telling your boss on you, do you?" Whitney sweetly said.

"Whitney, just drink it," Remus tried to get her to stop. Isabella turned around, fuming, and picked up Whitney's drink.

"There's nothing in there," she gritted her teeth. At this moment, Whitney shot out her hand to the base of the glass, forcing Isabella to spill the drink all over herself. Whitney, James and Peter burst out laughing as Remus sat there in shock.

"YOU BITCH," Isabella screamed as she smacked Whitney. Remus leapt out of his seat and held Isabella back.

"Whoa whoa Isabella, that's enough!" Remus tried calming her down. Her manager came running out at the commotion and stopped in his tracks.

"CLARKE. YOU'RE FIRED!" He yelled at a now-frozen Isabella.

"B-but sir! She did-" she tried explaining.

"I'M NOT LISTENING. YOU'RE OUT," he pointed to the door. Isabella shook her head, threw her apron on the floor and stormed out of the café. Whitney cackled with laughter as Remus ran to the manager.

"Sir please, it wasn't her fault. That girl threw the drink on her," Remus tried to reason.

"Clarke has been on thin ice with this café, and that right there was a reason why we should have let her go," the manager stubbornly said. Remus sighed and went back to his seat.

"Whitney, was that necessary to do that?" Sirius said, a little annoyed.

"Um…yes?" she raised an eyebrow. Sirius rolled his eyes and decided not to speak.

 _He did not just stand up for Isabella…did he?_ Remus thought. James also was raising an eyebrow at Sirius, but he also decided not to say anything.

"Remus, wasn't that great?" Whitney cuddled up to Remus again. He yanked his arm away from her and looked at her with anger.

"Do not speak to me ever. I don't want to be friends with you or speak to you or have anything to do with you, understand? Once you get that through your thick head, please leave right now," Remus was almost about to explode. Whitney looked shocked and angry.

"Remus-" she started to say. He shook his head.

"WHITNEY. GET. OUT," he yelled at her. The whole table watched with much interest. She slowly got out of her chair and walked out of the café, confused.

"Good riddance," Sirius smirked.


	23. Chapter 23: Complexity

CHAPTER 23: Complexity

Isabella could not contain the rage inside her. She wanted to murder Whitney, skin her alive, torture her; she wasn't afraid to go to Azkaban for her death. She didn't want to go back to the castle or deeper into Hogsmeade; she wanted to be alone. She turned her head and saw the pathway to the shrieking shack. She didn't care the rumors surrounding the dark, rotting house; she knew that's where she could be alone. Taking out her anger on the snow, she trudged towards the shack. Sitting down halfway between the trail and the shack, she leant her head back against the tree trunk. She closed her eyes, exhaled a deep breath, and fell asleep by the tree.

"Moony, I've never seen you that angry before," James said, a smirk creeping on his face. Remus shook his head and scrunched up his face.

"How could someone be so…so _mean_ ," he exclaimed. "Isabella didn't do anything to her and now she's lost her job because of her!"

"Well I thought it was pretty funny," Peter murmured. Remus glared at him and Peter looked away, blushing.

"No no no no, I'm going to make Isabella get her job back," Remus scrunched up his hands into a fist.

"WHO CAAARES," James yelled. "That's what she deserves for being an idiot."  
"James, stop talking please. That's really rude and she wasn't being an idiot," Remus defended.

"Listen Moony, just because we're making fun of your little girlfriend doesn't mean you remain crabby for the rest of Hogsmeade, ahkay? Lighten up," James rolled his eyes. Remus put his head in his hands and shook it again. At this point, he had been expecting Sirius to jibe in or snicker or…at least high-five James, but he hadn't had done anything. Sirius continued to sit there, expressionless.

 _Weird…he still hasn't said anything,_ Remus thought, but decided not to wonder about it.

"I'm going to find her," Remus said, and started to get up. James shoved him back down and looked him straight in the eye.

"Remus Lupin, you're going to stay with us because I said so, okay? Screw her." Sirius snickered and looked down.

"Yeah he probably wants to," he said softly. James heard and snickered.

"Prongs will you stop stroking my hair please," Remus said, annoyed.  
"Why? You don't like it?" James continued to stroke his hair. Remus pushed his hand away and got up.

"Remus, we're not leaving until we've eaten, 'kay? I'm hungry," Sirius said, rubbing his stomach. The boys' breakfasts came and they attacked it like a lion to a gazelle. With full stomachs, the boys paid for their meal and headed out. It was already 1:30pm, and Remus was looking all around Hogsmeade for Isabella.

"Friends, lets follow me to the broomstick shop, because I need a new servicing kit," James started skipping towards the shop.

"Fine, but Honeydukes after!" Sirius called, as he skipped to the shop as well. Peter tried to skip but couldn't pull his foot out of the snow in time, so he fell face flat. Remus just sighed and plodded through the snow. Happily spending money on everything, James frolicked around the store, buying useless things for his broom that he deemed 'necessary.' Sirius was also convincing James to buy these things, as he had a personal use for them as well. Naturally, James gracefully leapt out of the store, and hopped to Honeydukes, his best friend by his side. The 4 spent a good amount of time at Honeydukes, filling a huge bag of sweets- enough for a lifetime. It was 4:40, and the boys decided it was time for a celebratory butterbeer.

"Can we go to The Three Broomsticks, please? I'm quite thirsty," Peter asked.

"Fine, but you have to carry my bags," James said as he dumped his Honeydukes bag on Peter. Obliging happily, Peter followed the 3 to the pub. After getting 4 bottles of butterbeer to go, the boys headed back to the castle. It was 7:00, so the boys stashed their loot in their dorms and headed down to the Great Hall for dinner.

9:30. Isabella woke up with a jerk. A squirrel unintentionally had knocked snow on her head. She rubbed her eyes and looked around: dark. Everywhere was dark.

"Ahh shit," she said to herself. "How long did I sleep for?" She got up, brushed the icicles off her coat, and started heading back to the castle. It was deadly quiet- she wasn't hearing the natural singing of birds or chirps of crickets. She uncomfortable turned around and saw the Shrieking Shack, piercing the dark sky with its creepy composition, as if it was watching her. She started walking faster to Hogsmeade; the snow wasn't helping. She entered the back end of Hogsmeade, now quiet and dimly lit. Looking around with an unsettling mood, she stuffed her hands inside her coat pockets and continued to walk faster back to the castle. Finally seeing the castle doors in the distance, Isabella breathed a sigh of relief. She forgot about the ordeal at the café as her main priority was reaching back alive. She heard crunching of leaves behind her and quickly turned around.

"Black?" She asked surprised, as Sirius also stopped dead in his tracks.

"Clarke?" He sounded unpleasantly surprised.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" She asked, annoyed.

"I could ask the same to you," Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"Ugh…shouldn't you be with your dumbass friends?"

"At least I have 'em," Sirius cockily said. Isabella felt the familiar feeling of anger boiling inside her.

"You know what? Just…ugh," she threw up her hands in defense and started walking back to the castle. She was way too tired to argue. Sirius watched her walk away for a minute.

"Remus is looking for you," he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Isabella stopped and closed her eyes.

"Why?" She turned around, completely drained of energy.

"Wow, you really are stupid, aren't you? He wants to see if you're alright," Sirius kicked some snow towards the Whomping Willow. Isabella brushed off the insult and rubbed her eyes.

"Whatever, I don't even care," she murmured and started walking back again.

"…Are you?" Sirius asked. Isabella stopped again and turned around, a little more aggressively this time.

"Am I what?"

"Are you alright?" He asked with no tone in his voice. Isabella looked shocked.

 _Fuck, I really must be hearing things,_ she thought to herself.

"The fuck…I'm just…gonna go…" Isabella started to walk back to the castle again. Sirius scratched his head and looked around.

"Look if you need-" he started to say. Isabella wheeled around at full speed this time.

"WILL YOU JUST LET ME GET BACK TO MY DAMN ROOM!" She yelled at him. Sirius narrowed his eyes at her.

"Fine, fuck you," he started. Isabella took that as her queue to leave. "Not my fucking fault you went psycho and lost your job," he said loudly. Isabella stopped walking. She had just started to forget why she was so angry. Her back still turned to him, she opened her mouth to reply, but no answer came out. She was a strong girl, but the emotions hit her like a fast train.

"I seriously hope you-" she paused as her voice broke. It wasn't anger boiling up inside her, rather, sadness mixed with rage. _Please don't tell me he heard that_ , she thought, cringing.

 _Fuck this is awkward_ , Sirius thought, clearly hearing the voice break. He decided to say no more and let Isabella leave. Isabella didn't even turn around; she just walked away. In a huff, she was back inside the castle and on her way to the Gryffindor common room. She stopped walking and thought for a second. Turning around to walk in the opposite direction, Isabella knew a way to relieve her stress. Finally reaching where she wanted to go, she saw a familiar person relaxing on a bench.

"Regulus," she said to him. He turned around and grinned.

"Isabella Clarke. What can I do for you?" he cunningly asked. Isabella seductively tossed her hair and gave him a look. Regulus smirked and nodded.

"Another 'session', hey? Follow me Clarke," Regulus beckoned as he led her into the Slytherin common room.


	24. Chapter 24: The Chat

**CHAPTER 24: The Chat**

Sirius woke up the next morning to James staring at him.

"James, babe, I love you but you have to stop doing that," Sirius said, rubbing his eyes. James continued staring at him.

"Padfoot, I'm really intrigued by your face. Can I sit on it?"

"Yeah, why not," Sirius snickered as James burst out laughing. Stretching and cracking his back, Sirius looked at Remus, who was naturally sitting and reading on his bed.

"Mornin' moony," Sirius shot him a seductive look as Remus didn't bother to look up.

"Morning Padfoot, and no, that face will not make me fall for you," Remus said.

"Drats- next time," Sirius said.

"Honey, you came back late last night. What were you doing?" James narrowed his eyes at Sirius. He stopped and quickly thought of an answer.

"Doing some chick, whaddya think?" Sirius said, running his hand through his hair.

"Nice. Can I join next time?" James hopefully asked.

"You don't even have to ask, bud," Sirius replied. James squealed and hopped out of the dorm. Peter remained sleeping, his mouth wide open.

"So, which chick was this?" Remus asked, flipping a page.

"Ahh well…aha…I wasn't exactly screwing a girl…" Sirius trailed off. Remus suddenly looked up with much interest.

"Then what were you doing?" He scrutinized. Sirius was about to tell him his encounter with Isabella when he stopped himself.

 _Can't tell Remus I was with his girlfriend,_ Sirius thought.

"I was…chatting with Hagrid! Man, Fang's getting big," Sirius lied. Remus snickered.

"Right you are. Hey, I know this is a stupid question for you, but have you seen Isabella anywhere?" Remus closed his book. Sirius quickly shook his head.

"Why would you think I know where she is, Moony? Jesus Christ I don't watch her everyday," he defensively said. Remus rolled his eyes, expecting this answer.

"Yeah, alright. I'm going to go find her," Remus said, getting up.

"Okay byyyyyyyye," Sirius blew a kiss.

 _Well, that was great,_ Isabella thought to herself, lying next to Regulus. She looked around the gloomy, dark room and compared it to the Gryffindor common room. _So much shittier,_ she thought.

"Regulus, wake up," she said, nudging him. Regulus stirred but didn't wake up.

"Oi, wake up! I can't go down there by myself," Isabella nudged him harder again. Regulus groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Fuckin' hell Clarke, just let yourself out," Regulus yawned. Isabella sarcastically smiled.

"Yeah well I don't feel like dying today, so get up," she said, putting her coat on.

"Aw, my guys don't kill- just severely injure," Regulus deviously smiled.

"Mmm yeah, not feeling that today," Isabella replied with the same sarcasm. Regulus snickered and got out of bed.

"Alright lil' Bella, I'll help you find your way out," he mocked.

"It's Isabella," she corrected. He snickered again.

"Feisty," he said to himself. He opened the door and purposely let himself out first, Isabella walking behind. They came down to the common room and saw a few Slytherins sitting there. Seeing Isabella there, they slowly rose to their feet.

"Regulus, what the hell is THAT doing here? Gryffindor scum," Lucius Malfoy gritted his teeth. Isabella narrowed her eyes but chose not to say anything back; she was, after all, surrounded by future Death Eaters.

"Chill," Regulus said, continuing to lead Isabella to the door. As she walked to the door, she felt unbelievably uncomfortable from the glares and death stares she was getting.

"See ya next time Clarke," Regulus grinned before shutting the door on her. She rolled her eyes and made her way back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

 _There's no way in hell I can talk to Prongs or Moony about this,_ Sirius thought to himself, pacing around the empty room. Peter had naturally followed James to the kitchen.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Sirius? You HATE Isabella, remember?" Sirius' little devil cooed in his ear.

"Sirius, you might be turning over a new leaf with her! Pursue these feelings," his angel cooed in his other ear. Sirius waved the imaginary floating beings away from his ears and walked down to the common room. Upon arriving, he saw Lily curled up in the cozy armchair, reading her book.

 _Jackpot,_ he thought.

"Evans! So good to see you," Sirius strutted over. Lily took one look at him and scoffed in disgust.

"Don't you have to stick your head down the toilet?" She said, pissed off. Sirius snickered.

"Evans, that was the lamest diss I've ever heard," he said, but decided to change topics. "Listen, can I talk to you about something?"

"No," Lily bluntly replied. Sirius sat on the armchair opposite her.

"Evans…it's about someone we both know," he didn't want to say the name.

"Remus? Is he alright?" Lily assumed. Sirius shook his head and smiled.

"My lil' Remmy is doing fine Evans," he smirked. Lily rolled her eyes and guessed again.

"Potter? If it is _Black_ , I swear-" she started.

"It's not James," Sirius looked around the room. "Lily, can we go somewhere more private?" Lily narrowed her eyes but closed her book.

"Fine. This seems very odd to me," she stood up.

"Great, lets go to my dorm- no, NO Evans, I'm not hitting on you!" Sirius defended himself as he got Evans to stop walking away. "It's just very private up there." Eventually after much persuasion, Lily was following Sirius up to his dorm. Entering the dorm, Lily cringed at the messy sight.

"You boys are disgusting. Of course Remus keeps clean, but that is just horrible," she said and pointed to James and Sirius' beds. "God, at least open the window," she winced. Sirius swaggered over to the window and opened it.

"Ya know, Evans, we could make a mess of our own-" Sirius joked but stopped. Something caught his eye, something down by the Great Lake. Two people, sitting by the tree.

 _Huh, both look strangely familiar,_ he thought.

"Right, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and…what are you looking at?" Lily said and walked over to the window. She followed Sirius' gaze down to the two people sitting by the Great Lake.

"Oh hey, that's…Remus isn't it? And…Isabella, right?" Lily guessed correctly. Naturally, Sirius would have thrown a rotten apple at the two, or asked Peeves to hurl dungbombs at them, but he just stared at the two this time.

"I do wonder what Remus sees in her…but his decision and I'm always happy for him," Lily shrugged and walked from the window. Sirius couldn't take his eyes off them. "Sirius, sometime today please. I've got much better things to do," Lily took a seat on Remus' bed. Sirius shook his head and sat down on James' bed. He wasn't quite sure how to start, as he fiddled with his sleeves and hair.

"Lily…you know me…and I know you…and, uh, I think-" Sirius tried to start.

"Sirius, if you want to tell me you're gay, I already knew and I'll keep your secret safe," Lily said, a little humor in her voice. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Evans, I'm not gay alright? Although Remus is sexy as hell," Sirius nodded to his own comment. "But nah, its…goddamnit it's Clarke." Lily's eyes widened as her smiled disappeared from her face.

"What about her?" she asked with concern. Sirius fidgeted with his shirt and shrugged.

"I don't really know," he said, looking down. "She didn't…ugh…she-she didn't deserve what happened today," he looked elsewhere.

"What happened today?"

"Fucking Whitney just decided to be a mega-bitch and make Clarke lose her job."

"…Whitney?" Sirius nodded. "I'm going to have a stern word with her."

"Like that will do anything, Evans. I don't know, like, Clarke is an idiot and a pain in the ass, but I don't think she deserved that," he said, fidgeting even more.

"…Wow Black, I never knew you had a shred of compassion in you," Lily said, her voice engulfed with amazement. Sirius shrugged again and looked down. "Why talk to me about this though?"

"Well Peter is useless, James would not comprehend and…I'm not sure what Remus would do," he confessed. "So…naturally…you're a girl and you could understand."

"Well, thank you for noticing I'm a girl. And yeah, well no- I'm not sure I understand. You hate Isabella- like you HATE her- and now you feel bad for her?" Lily leant forward, trying to understand. Sirius smiled a little but quickly hid it.

"We had a chat last night on the grounds. Well, not really a chat- more like a short exchange of words. I just thought- ya know- I'd…maybe ask if she…was alright…but then she flipped out at me so I thought 'fuck that' and just told her to fuck off," Sirius casually skimmed through.

"Wow, you really are charming," Lily sarcastically said.

"I know, sweetheart," Sirius winked at Lily. Lily glared at him.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Uhh…to be honest- give Whitney what she deserves."

"No, I won't let you do that. I will talk to her."

"Ugh fine…what do you think I should do?"

"I honestly think you should become friends w-"

"ALRIGHT LILY, thanks for the talk," Sirius interrupted.

"Just give her a chance, alright? Good luck with your issue," Lily formally ended the conversation and left the room. Sirius sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He walked back to the window and looked around. His eyes rested back on the two by the Great Lake.


	25. Chapter 25: A Mere Coincidence

**Chapter 25: A Mere Coincidence**

"PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL, I INSIST I'VE BEEN A BAD BOY!" Sirius yelled at McGonagall, who was rubbing her tired eyes.

"Mr. Black, you're asking me to give you detention for no reason?"

"Well there is a reason…you need to punish me because I have a crush on you," Sirius tried to stop himself from laughing. She sighed and looked down.

"Off you go Mr. Black, and no more of this nonsense!" She warned. Sirius cocked his eyebrow.

"Ahhh, so you like it then, huh Minny?" He dared to say. McGonagall stopped and furiously spun around.

"DETENTION, MR. BLACK!" She yelled as Sirius smiled to himself. He had a plan: to get to know Isabella…by a little annoyance. He strutted off to Charms, winking at girls who were swooning over him. Walking in the classroom, he saw the whole class sitting there; he didn't realize he was the last one.

"Well, Mr. Black, we've been waiting for you. Please be seated," Slughorn sounded a little annoyed. James immediately jumped off Sirius' chair and into his own.

"Just keepin' your seat warm for ya, buddy," he sheepishly said. Sirius blew him a kiss and sat down. Isabella scoffed and looked away.

"Sup, Clarke? Oh wait, I don't care sooo…" Sirius dramatically looked away as James snickered. Isabella narrowed her eyes.

"So then why the fuck did you just talk to me?" She asked, annoyed.

"SHUSH," Sirius didn't bother to turn around, only just held up his hand.

"You fucking shush, fuck you!" Isabella defended, her ego slightly bruised. Sirius smirked and ignored her.

 _I've gottaaaaa plaaaaaaan,_ he sang in his head. Remus also turned around and gave her a 'sorry about him' look.

"Right, today we are going to experiment with fire. Now I know this is charms and we should focus on that, but I'm intrigued by fire so let's see how we can manipulate fire with charms!" Slughorn happily skipped across the classroom.

"This class…is so useless," James whispered to Sirius, who started snickering.

"P-professor Slughorn? I think I'm going to poo…" Peter stated. Moony, Padfoot and Prongs just sighed and looked away.

"Oh…uh yes, you may go," Slughorn also looked pretty uncomfortable. Peter scurried out of the room, leaving Remus alone.

"Well Mr. Lupin, you can pair up with Miss Clarke, seeing as she's also alone," Slughorn motioned to Isabella, who didn't seem to mind. Remus transitioned his seat and smiled at Isabella.

"Long time no see, stranger," Isabella stated. Remus rolled his eyes.

"It's only been a few days, Isabella- miss me already?" he cheekily grinned.

"Wow, you really have been hanging around Black your whole life," she retorted.

"Well yeah…so how are you?" Remus changed the subject. Isabella half-grinned at him.

"Always pissed off to be in the same classes as your _buddies_ , but always happy to see you," she dramatically placed her hand over her heart. Remus was about to reply when James interrupted.

"Can you two idiots-I mean, 1 idiot- SHUT THE HELL UP!" He yelled. Isabella narrowed her eyes and kicked his chair.

"NOW, NOW MR. POTTER," Slughorn interrupted. "Let's focus now, shall we? Now, everyone gather your materials! We're going to mix and match today. And don't forget- _Incendio_ , with a slight flick of the wrist!" He happily clapped, watching everyone gathering the mixture of different eggs, hairs, seeds and cauldrons.

"Right Remus, let's make a fire baby," Isabella snickered and Remus laughed.

"It better be good looking," he grinned.

"Well yeah- it'll take after me," she returned a sly grin back.

"JAMES WHAT THE HELL!" Sirius yelled as James absent-mindedly poured in all the liquid. "IT SAID HALF!"

"Oh-OH shit sorry bud. I was uh-heh-lookin' at my Lily flower," James cheekily grinned and stared at Lily, who was sitting with Severus. "OI SNIVELLY, EAT A DICK!" He yelled, high-fiving Sirius. Lily furiously turned around.

"SHUT UP POTTER! YOU RUDE, ARROGANT, SELF-CENTERED IDIOT!" She screamed, making Slughorn rub his tired eyes.

"ENOUGH everyone! Get back to work now," he calmed everyone down. Remus snickered and shook his head. Isabella added the last ingredient and sighed.

"Well Remus, only one way to know whether we did this correctly…you test it," she cheekily smiled. Remus gave her a little push and smiled.

"Isabella…I know this is pretty-uh random and I-I totally understand if you don't want to but I was truly wondering whether you'd be interested in having dinner with me one day?" Remus couldn't believe he actually spoke those words. Isabella blushed and looked down. James and Sirius also lowered their voices.

"Uhm…hah yeah, I'd love to," she said and smiled at Remus. James and Sirius looked at each other and sneakily smiled.

"Great! I'll uh-let you know when hehe, alright lets get back to work," Remus couldn't stop blushing as well. Sirius spun around and rested his head in his hands.

"Can I join guys?" He asked with feigned interest. Isabella narrowed her eyes.

"At least I'm wanted by somebody," she coldly said. Sirius smirked.

"Clearly not by your family," he spontaneously said. Isabella froze and tightened her grip on the Gillyweed.

"Sirius, shut up and turn around," Remus sternly said.

"F…FUCK. YOU!" Isabella screamed and backhanded Sirius. Lucky for her, she was wearing her ring on her hand. The back of her hand met Sirius' cheek, producing a thick cut on his face, bleeding profusely.

"AHHH GODDAMNIT!" Sirius yelled, clutching his cheek. The whole class froze as Isabella breathed heavily. "You BITCH!" He yelled. " _DIFFINDO_!" He threw the spell at her arm. She immediately felt a searing pain on her shoulder, and warm liquid running down her back.

"AHH FUCK!" She clutched her shoulder and leant down in pain. Remus gasped as he saw her blood-drenched robes.

"OHMYGOODNESS KIDS! SOMEONE TAKE THEM TO THE HOSPITAL WING!" Slughorn yelled, clutching his hair. Remus shot up to guide Isabella out the room. She angrily shoved Remus out of the way and stormed out of the room, clutching her bleeding shoulder. Sirius followed her, holding his cheek and grumbling under his breath. The whole class was still frozen as Remus and James ran after the two.

"Fuck that bitch, fuck that bitch, fuck that bitch," James growled as he jogged with Remus.

"Isabella, Sirius! Are you two alright?" Remus almost yelled as he reached the two. Isabella ignored him and continued to walk faster to the hospital wing.

"Fucking hell, yeah I'm fine. I'll get Pommy to fix me," Sirius said annoyed, but still managed a smirk. James hugged him.

"I'll bring you a brownie," he whispered.

"Thanks babe," Sirius patted James' back and continued to walk to the hospital wing. Upon entering the hospital wing, he saw Madam Pomfrey hurrying Isabella to a bed and fetching her wand.

"Oh Mr. Black, that's quite a laceration on the face! Come come dear, sit on this bed," Pomfrey didn't wait for Sirius' answer as she rushed him to the bed next to Isabella. Isabella looked over and smirked. "Honestly, could you two have just fought with words? Here, drink some Pumpkin Juice…" She continued to rush left and right.

"Sorry Pommy, you'll just have to fix me again," Sirius winked at Pomfrey, who glared at him.

"Say that again Mr. Black, and I won't be so nice next time," she warned. "Now Miss Clarke, you'll need to remove your shirt." Isabella turned her head sharply.

"Uhh…why…"

"Because I need to see how far the cut has gone down your back. I can't fix it if your shirt is still on. Mr. Black, please turn around," Pomfrey could sense Isabella's discomfort. Sirius stayed right where he was, smirking.

 _You know what, fuck it,_ Isabella thought, and started unbuttoning her shirt. She winced as she removed her shirt on her right shoulder, making Pomfrey gasp at her wound. She didn't really care that she was sitting in her bra, directly in front of Sirius Black. After all, girls would kill to be in her position. She sat on the bed, letting Pomfrey examine her wound, and met eyes with Sirius. He couldn't take his eyes off her, obviously eyeing her up and down.

"Can I HELP YOU?" She asked loudly, causing Sirius to flick his eyes back up to hers.

"It's not everyday I get to see you like this, Clarke," he smirked.

"Alright Miss Clarke, I'm going to disinfect and close the wound now. Mind you, this will hurt quite a bit," Pomfrey waved her wand at Isabella's back. Hugging and biting the pillow, Isabella almost screamed out loud, as the magic started healing her wound. She scrunched up her face and gasped loudly as the pain took over. Sirius turned away.

"There, all better. Rest here for 5 minutes, then you may go. Mr. Black, your turn," Pomfrey went over to Sirius, and inspected his face.

"Not to worry. This one won't hurt," she said and waved her wand. The cut vanished in an instant, and the bruising slowly went away.

"Thanks Pommy," Sirius winked at Pomfrey, who rolled her eyes. "Still hurting?" He nonchalantly asked Isabella, who was putting her now-washed shirt back on.

"A little bit," she murmured, as she was too exhausted to project her voice.

"Ahh, Miss Clarke, Professor Slughorn would like me to tell you that you have received detention on Friday for punching Mr. Black. You will be in Professor McGonagall's room. Also, you're excused from classes for the rest of the day," Pomfrey hurried off again. Sirius smirked, knowing she was in the same detention as him. Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I'm going back to my room," she stood up, dragging herself to the door. Sirius followed her out, feeling quite guilty of the pain he put her through.

"Going back yourself?" He casually asked again. She shrugged and grabbed her shoulder in pain. Sirius felt a tiny bit guiltier.

"Yeah," she coldly replied.

"Ok well…see ya in detention, Clarke," he smirked before strutting off back to Slughorn's class.


	26. Chapter 26: DetentionAgain

CHAPTER 26: Detention…Again

 _What the hell? He isn't in my detention…is he?_ Isabella couldn't get Sirius' words out of her head as she dragged herself back to the Gryffindor common room. She entered the hallway and walked past a lounging Lily, who was studying away. She looked up and cautiously smiled.

"Hey Isabella! Aren't you supposed to be in class?" She asked with a curious tone. Isabella, still clutching her shoulder, slowly turned to Lily. Noticing her graceful and kind expression on her face, she decided not to be as mean today.

"Nope. Got excused- hospital wing," she bluntly stated, pointing to her left shoulder. Lily's face broke out in a shock.

"Ohmygod, what happened? Are you alright?" She rushed up to inspect Isabella's shoulder. Isabella rolled her eyes but allowed Lily to look at her lightly swollen shoulder.

"Black and I had a dispute in class," she continued. "I totally punched the shit out of his face," she started snickering to herself. Lily looked impressed.

"Wow Isabella, normally I'm not one to condone violence, but Black sure does get whatever comes to him. Good job!" Lily smiled at her. Isabella covered her shoulder back up and gave a small smile back to Lily.

"Hah, thanks. I'm just gonna go up and sleep now," she started to walk away.

"Alright- if you need anything, let me know!" Lily called after her, taking her seat on the armchair again. Isabella's smile widened as she turned around.

"Thanks Evans," she said before disappearing into the room.

 _Well, I'll take her calling me by my last name than her hating me,_ Lily thought to herself. Drowning in her essay, Lily lost track of time. To her it felt like a minute later, but actually was an hour later when the Marauders strutted into the common room. Lily looked up and glared.

"BLACK! What the hell did you do to Isabella?!" Lily yelled at a smirking Sirius. He shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Speaking of which, I need to see if she's alright. Lily, where is she?" Remus interjected.

"She's upstairs, and NO I will not tell her to come down. She's had enough of you lot…not you Remus," Lily scolded as James snickered.

"Baby, you need to calm your little red head down…and go out with me," James tried to ask her out again. Lily looked disgusted.

"GOD no, Potter! Black, you should apologize to Isabella," Lily turned back to Sirius.

"When I see her in detention, then maybe. ONLY IF she apologizes first," he continued to smirk.

"Unbelievable," Lily muttered and quickly packed up her things, storming upstairs in a hurry. Sirius also bid a dramatic goodbye to the boys before setting off to McGonagall's classroom for his weekly punishment.

"I'll miss my man," James wistfully said as he stroked Remus' hair. Remus shoved his hand away and headed for his room.

"Hey…Isabella, sorry to be a bore but…um…I believe you have detention now?" Lily carefully approached Isabella, who was lazily sitting on her bed. Isabella rolled her eyes and got up.

"You don't have to be so formal with me, Evans. I find you very funny when you yell at Potter," Isabella smirked at Lily, who started smiling.

"Yes well, he's an annoying asshole," she nodded her head.

"We both agree on something…okay bye Evans," Isabella quickly slipped out of the room. She exited the Gryffindor common room and started her familiar walk to McGonagall's room. Her shoulder felt a little better, but still stiff. She entered the classroom and saw a stern McGonagall sitting at her desk and a lounging Sirius Black putting his feet up on the chair in front of him.

"Miss Clarke, thank you for joining us. It must be coincidence that you two received detention…together…again…but that as may be, you will both be REQUIRED to do some manual labor this time. Now, as this is your second detention, I will confiscate your wands and the both of you must clean this room spotless. I will leave once I get you your supplies," McGonagall said, waving her wand so buckets, rags, soap, mops and brushes appeared on the floor. "Happy cleaning," she dismissed herself and left the two. Isabella sighed and thrust her arm forward to grab a bucket, her shoulder still giving her a little pain. She quickly grabbed her shoulder and winced, not paying attention to Sirius. Sirius, however, was paying attention to her. He watched her wince and looked away.

"Shoulder still hurting?" He casually asked, not acknowledging the cleaning materials.

"Yeah, thanks to you," she sassily replied. He smirked.

"So much sass in you, Clarke," he leant back on the chair.

"At least I punched the shit outta you," she cocked her eyebrow.

"…You're not afraid of me, are you?" he still leant back on the chair. She sharply turned her head.

"Afraid of you, why would I be afraid of you?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Most people are," he started swaying on the chair.

"Well I'm not."

"Maybe you're not afraid of me, but I'm sure you've thought about me naked, huh?" He winked and smirked at her. She couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"AHAAA I did the impossible! I made the lil' bitch smile," Sirius clapped his hands. Isabella immediately retracted her smile.

"Shut the fuck up and get cleaning," she ordered, kicking a bucket towards him.

"Oooh, yes ma'am," he replied, a kink in his voice. She couldn't help but sneak a peek when Sirius bent down to pick up a mop.

"Staring's rude Clarke," Sirius winked at Isabella, who quickly whipped her head back, blushing.

"I wasn't fucking staring shut the fuck up," she gritted her teeth.

"Lighten up, Clarke," Sirius smirked, throwing a soaked sponge at her. Hitting her back, Isabella squealed and threw the sponge back at him. Sirius started laughing and dipped the sponge back into the murky water.

"If YOU THROW that at me again, I will CUT YOUR DICK OFF!" She threatened.

"AHAH, oh you would LOVE to do that, wouldn't you?" Sirius snickered and winked again. Isabella started to laugh as well, but she was still angry with him.

"No I wouldn't! Shut up," she giggled but then quickly put on an angry face.

 _Cute_ , he thought to himself.

"Alright, alright. Let's clean this disgusting ass classroom so Minny won't have a heart attack," he snickered, making Isabella smile again. A moment of silence came upon them, as they actually started cleaning the room.

"Black, can you move?" Isabella was trying to clean the window below Sirius.

"Still on last name basis?" He stared her down.

"Yes. I refuse to call you by your first name," she leant against the wall.

"And why is that?" he started walking towards her.

"Because I hate you," she backed herself up against the wall.

"Now that's not very nice," he walked closer and closer to her, right up to her face.

"Miss Clarke, Mr. Black, what is going on here!?" McGonagall was at the door, holding a stack of papers. Sirius turned around and smirked at her.

"Hello Professor, fancy seeing you here," he slowly backed away from Isabella.

"Both of you are free to go. Here are your wands, and don't get into any more trouble!" McGonagall scolded before ushering them out of the classroom.

"See ya round, Clarke!" Sirius smirked at her.

"Wow, so eager to get away from me," she rolled her eyes. Sirius stopped and turned around, cocking his eyebrow.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well I'M hungry, so I'M going to the kitchens," Isabella started to walk off. Sirius narrowed his eyes and walked after her.

"Count me in," he said.


	27. Chapter 27: Kitchen Field Trip

Chapter 27: Kitchen Field Trip

Isabella strutted down the corridor to the kitchens, her hands in her pockets and her mouth in a smirk. Behind her followed Sirius Black, his hand ruffling his hair and keeping a good distance from Isabella. Once entering the kitchens, Isabella took a seat at a small table in the back, a plate of pasta and cheesecake appearing in front of her. Sirius entered in, casually taking the seat opposite Isabella. A mountain of food appeared in front of him with a jug of pumpkin juice. Isabella already started diving in her food, not caring about the womanizer sitting right opposite her, watching her eat.

"Goddamn Clarke, you sure can put that away," Sirius remarked, almost splatting his face in a meat pie. She looked up and narrowed her eyes.

"Fuh off Bwak," she tried to speak, her mouth full of pasta. He snickered and stuffed his mouth with fried chicken. Isabella shot her arm out and took two pieces, with Sirius missing her wrist to slap.

"Do not take my food, Clarke," he warned, clutching a slice of pizza in his right hand, and a fist of mashed potatoes in his left. Isabella smirked and motioned to his left hand.

"Oi, I think there's a fly in your mash," she reached over to his left hand, to which was now opened, with Sirius intently staring into the potatoes. With one swift movement, she shoved his hand in his face, smearing mashed potatoes all over. Sirius sat there in shock and Isabella burst out laughing.

"You…you sneaky little DEVIL," Sirius yelled and dove across the table at her. She squealed and tried to leap aside, but wasn't quick enough for Sirius. He pinned her down on the floor and wiped the potatoes off his face.

"Now, time for a little bit of revenge, Clarke," he sneered as he grabbed the nearest bowl on the table: a bowl of porridge. Isabella took the opportunity of Sirius' distraction to try and push him over; however, Sirius was one step ahead. With one swift movement, he restrained her wrists above her head, and grabbed the bowl with his other hand.

"Don't you DARE, Black," she snarled, "Or I will cut you."

"With what hands?" Sirius smirked, leaning over her.

"Let me go, and you won't get hurt," she warned, knowing clearly she lost the fight.

"Don't think so. This is for the punch," Sirius winked and dumped the bowl on a struggling Isabella. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt the warm, oozing, thick fluid run through her hair, past her face, and in her shirt. She shrieked and shoved Sirius off. Grabbing the nearest item of the table (a pot of lukewarm cheese fondue), she hurled it at Sirius, who was caught off guard. He was doused in melted cheese and was frozen in spot.

"You…little…BITCH," Sirius roared and started to run towards her. He didn't see the porridge on the floor, and mistakenly stepped in it. Slipping and falling to the ground, Sirius almost grabbed Isabella, who burst out laughing and wiped porridge off her face. In the midst of her laughter, she turned around to grab a slice of cake from the table. Sirius reached out and grabbed her foot, causing her to yelp and fall in the gloopy mess of melted cheese and porridge.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" She hollered at him, who was sitting on his knees, laughing.

"That's my name, don't overuse it, " he smirked and winked at her. She gritted her teeth and rolled her eyes.

"Screw you!" She started throwing handfuls of mush at Sirius. He dodged a few throws and crawled up to Isabella.

"Don't…stop…get AWAY FROM ME," she yelled and tried to get away in the mushy mess, but was too slow. Sirius skillfully grabbed her wrists and pinned her down again.

"You lose," he smirked at her. She narrowed her eyes and cheekily smiled at him.

"I never lose," she smirked right back at him. "In fact, you have no idea if you pinning me down is part of my plan."

"HAH! Don't make me laugh," Sirius stared down at her. She stared back up at him, and started to smile.

 _Fuck, he's damn hot_ , Isabella thought. Sirius couldn't help but notice Isabella's attractive features: her bright, blue-green eyes, her glowing skin, that perfect, radiant smile…

"OI BLACK!" Isabella yelled, interrupting Sirius' thoughts.

"What is it, you banshee," he retorted. Isabella scrunched up her face.

"Get OFF me," she struggled. Sirius didn't budge and continued to hold her wrists on each side. "I will bite you," she warned.

"How can ya? You can't even move," Sirius cocked his eyebrow.

"Fine, I guess we'll stay here like this forever," she sneakily smiled.

"I guess we'll have to," Sirius answered back, not moving his position. The two held their positions for some time. Breaking the awkward silence, one of the house elves came running in.

"OH…oh my! I truly am sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt!" He squealed and ran back. Sirius took that as his cue to get off. Isabella rubbed her wrists and started to get up when she saw Sirius' extended hand towards her. Rolling her eyes, she took it and heaved up, her entire back covered in the porridge-cheesy mess. Sirius' clothes also were painted with it.

"Well…clearly I'm going to go shower," she sniggered at this situation. Sirius smirked.

"By yourself?"

"No, with my lesbian lover."

"Can I watch?"

"Nope, that's private."

"I'll find a way," Sirius winked and headed towards the kitchen doors. Isabella couldn't help but smile a little. She followed him towards the Gryffindor Common Room and stopped in front of the Fat Lady.

"Oi Clarke," Sirius started. "What I said about your family…I was only trying to get under your skin." Isabella turned towards him, her face mixed with confusion and anger. "What I'm trying to say is…I won't go there again, alright? You were just being a super annoying bitch that day, but yeah no I won't say that again," Sirius apologized. Isabella was pretty shocked from this.

"Well…uh…if that's your form of an apology, then yeah fine," she gave a little smile towards him. "And whatever I've said before that's annoyed you…yeah I won't do that," she also apologized.

"Let's call it quits on the physical and emotional abuse, deal?" Sirius extended out his hand. Isabella shook it, squeezing his hand hard. "Clarke, we literally just agreed."

"Oh I'm sorry, did my handshake hurt you?"

"…No, it didn't."

"Good."

"Sneaky little… Mimbulus Mimbletonia!" Sirius mumbled and the proudly stated, with the Fat Lady opening the door. "After you, my dear," he dramatically gestured Isabella to go in first. She stared at him for a couple of minutes and shook her head.

"Loser," she muttered before entering in. Sirius followed behind to find Remus sitting on an armchair, dozing off from a book.

"Oi Clarke!" Sirius whispered, and gesturing towards her to come where he was. "Let's scare Remus awake." Isabella excitedly nodded. They both tiptoed to each side of Remus, slowly leaning down to his ears.

"GOOD MORNING REEEEEMUUUUUUS!" They both hollered into his ears. Remus jumped 10 feet into the air, his body surging with adrenaline.

"WHAT THE HELL SIRIUS…and…Isabella?!" Remus couldn't contain his shock. "What's on your clothes…?"

"We had a bit of a food fight. She started it," Sirius pointed at a laughing Isabella.

"Hey! You got me in detention," she retorted. Sirius looked from her to Sirius, from Sirius to her, and back to Sirius.

"I'm glad to see you two aren't…fighting anymore?" He still couldn't believe what was happening.

"We agreed on…something," Isabella winked at Sirius, who smirked right back at her. Remus' eyes bulged.

"You two didn't…" He couldn't continue.

"GOD NO, Lupin. My standards aren't that low," she grinned.

 _Oh I'll get you back for that one_ , Sirius thought.

"Isabella, that's not nice…but good-I mean erm, hah…Sirius let's go to sleep now, it's late," Remus tried to deflect his feelings.

"Night Remus," Isabella purposely didn't acknowledge Sirius.

"I thought we agreed, Clarke" Sirius called after her.

"Night, Black!" She responded. He snickered and faced Remus.

"Alright Mooney, shall we go upstairs then?"

"Yeah sure…so what did you guys agree on?" Remus tried to ask. Sirius smiled to himself.

"Nothing you need to know."


	28. Chapter 28: Blossoming Acquaintanceship

Chapter 28: A Blossoming Acquaintanceship

Isabella woke up in a better mood- she didn't have anyone to be angry at. She stretched, yawned and hopped out of bed. She looked around her dorm: Lily was sleeping like a princess, and the rest of the girls were dead to Isabella anyways. She got ready for breakfast and headed downstairs to the common room. Unsurprisingly seeing no one there (seeing as it was 7:30am), she headed off to the Great Hall, her stomach rumbling. The cold breeze swept her golden locks back, and she loved it. Entering in the Great Hall, she saw a few people scattered around the tables- some in Gryffindor, some in Ravenclaw, some in Hufflepuff and some in Slytherin. She walked towards the Gryffindor table when she noticed a familiar face. She smiled and jogged towards him.

"MORNING REMUS!" She squealed as she attacked him with a hug from behind. Remus, who was immersed in his book, did not expect that greeting.

"OH JEEZ Isabella! Good morning, could you not do that next time?" Remus laughed. She took a seat opposite him and grabbed a plate.

"You need to lighten up LUPIN," she mocked his last name, making Remus shake his head.

"What am I going to do with you, Isabella?" he questioned. She smirked and started piling food on her plate. Almost reaching her height, the mountain of food almost blocked Remus' face of shock. Isabella peered from behind the mountain and narrowed her eyes.

"Something WRONG Remus?" she snarled. Trying to hide his laughter, he shook his head and continued eating his pancakes. The two ate in comfortable silence for a while, and Remus couldn't help but watch Isabella vacuum her breakfast down. Isabella noticed his books on the table and snickered.

"Whatha weadin, Wemus?" She asked with her mouth full.

"Isabella, you could chew your food first but I'm reading-" Remus started but was interrupted.

"REEEEEEMUS…oh godDAMNIT it's Clarke," James burst into the great hall, followed by a yawning Sirius and a panicked Peter. The three strutted over to where Remus and Isabella were sitting.

"Mornin' Remus," Sirius sheepishly said.

"Good morning Sirius, James, Peter," Remus gestured to all three.

"GOOD morning my best FRIEND, why are you ruining your reputation so early in the morning?" James smirked and gestured towards Isabella.

"Watch it, Potter, otherwise you're in for it," Isabella warned, munching on her toast.

"Uhh Clarke, pick your fatass up and go eat your breakfast somewhere else," James shot back. Sirius glanced at Isabella, but didn't say anything. Isabella narrowed her eyes and saw Lily walk into the Great Hall. She smirked at James.

"Nah, cause I want you to see this," she softly said. "LILY!" She got up and skipped towards Lily. Lily was taken aback, but pleasantly surprised at Isabella's change of attitude. Isabella made sure James was watching.

"Hi Isabella! How's everything going?" Lily smiled.

"Good, good- I've just been tired lately, hence the bitchiness," Isabella fibbed.

"Ahh okay, well I'm glad to see you're much happier now!" Lily cheerfully complimented.

"Thanks Lily! I really like your…hair, by the way! It's really red," Isabella couldn't think of any other compliment. Lily giggled.

"Thanks, Isabella. Listen I've got to meet those people there, but I'll see you around, okay?" Lily smiled and walked off. Isabella walked back to the boys and smirked at James.

"See, Potter? I managed to make Evans like me in less than a minute, and you've been trying for how long?" She cocked an eyebrow at him. James was shaking with anger.

"You fucking little fucking GAHHHHH!" James roared and threw Remus' plate off the table. "Sorry Remus," James said, out of breath. Remus was not surprised. Sirius turned around to cover his laughter. Isabella saw him and slightly smirked.

"Potter, why don't you go cool your head down somewhere else. You also might want to get rid of that hideous shade of jealousy," she winked at Remus. James' glasses started to fog up with his anger.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING-" James started but was pulled away by Sirius.

"OKAY James, she's not worth it! Little minx like her- forget about it. You're special to me," Sirius coaxed James.

"Get the FUCK away from Remus you bitch," James snarled at Isabella. She pretended to be offended by the comment, but chose to get up anyway.

"Looks like four-eyes needs you desperately Remus," Isabella snickered. James was getting redder by the second.

"CAN WE PLEASE just have some breakfast? C'mon James, JAMES, let's eat something babe," Sirius physically made James sit down, serving him wonderful helpings of everything.

"What has the world come to? We've succumbed ourselves to sitting with…that," James looked disgusted. Isabella looked up.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were thinking and talking about me. That's so sweet!" She innocently smiled.

"Clarke, that's not very nice," Sirius tried to help the situation. She rolled her eyes and caught a vexing sight: Whitney and her gang strolling into the Great Hall.

 _Fucking yes,_ she thought to herself. Sirius could see the delight in her eyes. Taking their seats, the girls swooned and waved at the boys, disregarding Isabella completely. She snickered and reached in her pocket for her newest purchase from Zonko's: dungbombs.

"Oi Black! Wanna do something useful?" She said in a hushed whisper. He cheekily smiled and nodded back. Remus was watching the two with great care. Under the table, she passed Sirius a dungbomb. "Go in between Whitney and Ashley and place it on the bench. I'll do the same on this side," she continued to whisper. Sirius smirked and nodded. He casually got up and strolled over to the girls.

"Morning ladies, how are you doing today?" he winked at the group. Immediately falling in love, the cluster of girls was distracted by Sirius' presence, giving Isabella time to place a dungbomb on her side. Sneakily sitting back down, Isabella gave Sirius his chance to place his. "Wow, would you look over there!" He excitedly pointed north. The girls eagerly followed his gaze, allowing him to place his dungbomb between Ashley and Whitney.

"Sirius, tell Remus I love him," Whitney whined. Sirius faked a smile.

"Of course, beautiful. Have a lovely day, girls," he gagged before hurrying back to his seat. Isabella cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Really, you had to say all that?"

"What, you jealous already? Knew it."

"Shut. UP. And watch this," Isabella counted down in her head. Right as soon as she got to zero, the dungbombs silently went off under the girls. Isabella smirked and stood up.

"Oh FOR FUCK'S SAKE WHITNEY, FART SOMEWHERE ELSE!" she hollered, covering her nose. Sirius, along with the entire Great Hall, burst into fits of laughter.

"DAMN WHITNEY, what did you eat?" Sirius also chimed in, further embarrassing Whitney. Her face was bright red and full of anger as she death-stared at Isabella.

"WHAT…? I DIDN'T! YOU BITCH!" Whitney stood up to face Isabella. Isabella covered her nose and pointed to the door.

"Go to the toilet, stinky," she laughed along with the entire Great Hall. Whitney ran out crying, followed with her clique of friends, all glaring at Isabella.

"Isabella, that was NOT nice at all," Remus started to chastise. Isabella rolled her eyes and sat down.

"You're the only one who didn't find that funny, Remus," she pouted.

"Yeah Remmy I have to agree- that was so friking FUNNY," Sirius gave a thumbs-up to her.

"I have to agree…Clarke, you did well for that one," James gave her an approving nod. "DOESN'T MEAN we're friends," he continued. Sirius didn't say anything. Isabella shrugged and smiled.

"Don't really care."

"TOAST AND JAM!" Sirius squealed as he saw it appear in front of him. James lovingly looked at Sirius and smiled. Isabella saw the boys' chemistry and rolled her eyes. James saw her smirk.

"It's called having FRIENDS Clarke, obviously something you don't have," James mocked. Isabella smiled at James.

"I have one," Isabella winked at Remus, who smiled back.

"Two," Sirius quietly murmured. Remus thought he heard something so he looked at Sirius. Sirius cheekily smiled back at Remus. "Well Isabella, looks like you're here now so I guess you'll have to stay," he clapped his hands.

"Wow, how generous of you. Looks like our talk paid off," Isabella raised an eyebrow.

"Talk? What talk?" James shot his head at Sirius.

"We basically agreed on not kicking each others' asses anymore," Sirius shrugged. James looked shocked.

"I think that's very commendable," Remus nodded his head, though he was still wary about Isabella and Sirius' new friendship.

"Sirius…we need to talk," James said, and pushed Sirius out of the Great Hall.


	29. Chapter 29: Tension

*NOTE: Sorry for the late post! I was studying for my law exam, but I should post 1 more chapter before I leave for holidays (2.5 weeks).

Chapter 29: Tension

"WHAT THE HELL?!" James hollered at Sirius once he pushed him out. Sirius snickered and shrugged his shoulders.

"What's the big deal, mate?"

"The big DEAL is that you've made friends with the enemy?! And without telling me?!" James couldn't wrap his head around this new friendship.

"Jimbo, she's alright! Plus that trick on Whitney was pretty damn funny," Sirius nodded to himself. James still couldn't believe this. His best friend was not acting normal.

"Sirius, you've made friends with Isabella Clarke. Do you not realize how BOGUS that sounds?!" James tried to get Sirius to understand.

"James, it's not like we're best friends, but she's not bad. Just try to get to know her," Sirius tried to reason.

"Ugh fine, I admit what she did to Whitney…is something along the lines what we would do BUT that doesn't mean I'm going to love her!" James exclaimed.

"Who said anything about loving?" Sirius looked confused. James sighed.

"Sirius, I don't feel right about her sitting with us, and you being friends with her. She's a bad influence," James tried again.

"And we're not?" Sirius raised his eyebrow. "James, we're the pranksters of the school- we're masterminds of breaking the rules. You're telling me that she's a bad influence to us?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that-"

"James, you don't have to like her. But just stop being snide towards her. We…we've agreed for good terms," Sirius scratched his head and looked down.

"…Oh yeah. What was this so-called talk about?" James was now interested in this.

"Well…we just…ya know…we just kinda agreed that we would stop emotionally and physically abusing each other. There's no point doing it to each other when we can-I CAN do the same to others," Sirius stammered. James narrowed his eyes.

"Why?"

"Why…we agreed on that?"

"Mhm."

"Uhh okay…well we just had detention and I dunno, I just didn't feel like fighting with her," Sirius shrugged. James narrowed his eyes.

"Okay so you had detention with her- why should that mere event change your opinion of her so quick?" James was determined to get the right answer out of Sirius.

"…Well…we went to the kitchens afterwards…" Sirius looked away. James took off his glasses and stepped back.

"Sorry, WHAT? You never told me this bit, Pads?" James looked confused, but also because he couldn't see. He put his glasses back on and flared his nose at Sirius.

"We didn't do anything in the kitchens! We just…had a food fight…and that's when we made up!" Sirius explained himself.

"Sirius, in the beautiful years that I've known you- you've never done this…with a CHICK…or with anyone else for that matter," James crossed his arms.

"James, it's not anything you'd think, alright? We're just on the same page," Sirius reassured James.

"Sirius, I don't think-" James was cut off.

"Boyfriend troubles?" Isabella asked with a smirk, coming out of the Great Hall. Sirius snickered while James narrowed his eyes.

"Fuck off Clarke, this is a private conversation," James coldly said. Isabella just shrugged and turned around to walk away.

"Unnecessary James," Sirius shook his head and walked back into the Great Hall. James breathed out heavily and turned in Isabella's direction.

"OI, CLARKE!" James called as he fast-walked to Isabella. Isabella sighed and turned around.

"What is it, Potter?" She asked with no interest.

"Why the hell are you and Sirius all chummy with each other now?" James crossed his arms.

"Oh wow, I didn't know he classified us as chummy," Isabella smirked.

"Stay away from Sirius," James warned.

"Alright, and not Remus?" Isabella pouted. James was about to lose it.

"Stay away from ALL OF US!" He yelled.

"Potter, it's not my fault your friends are starting to like me now," she shrugged.

"They're not starting to like you, fool," James spat.

"I wouldn't call it that," Isabella smiled.

"What the hell is your problem, Clarke?" He gritted his teeth.

"Nothing. Nothing's my problem, and that's what you have to understand," Isabella dropped the bitchy emotions from her face and walked away. James let her words cloud his head for a moment before storming back into the Great Hall. Isabella also let her words cloud her head as she walked back to the common room. She walked up to her room to collect her History of Magic books.

 _Friday, one more day until freedom_ , she thought in her head. She walked out of the dorm and bumped into Lily on the way out.

"Oh SHIT Evans, you scared me!" Isabella almost dropped all her books. Lily looked almost as surprised as she did.

"OHmygod Isabella! Didn't see you there," Lily abruptly paused herself. "How are you going?" She asked, being polite. Isabella cocked an eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

"I'm going wonderful Evans, thank you very much," she sarcastically replied. Lily narrowed her eyes.

"I'm just being polite, Isabella."

"I know, and I'm just messing with you. Plus you'll be glad to know I had a tiff with your boyfriend."

"Who's my boyfriend?"

"Potter."

"Isabella, that's the most offensive thing you could ever say to me."

"Alright, not your boyfriend…your lover," Isabella winked at Lily. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Well Isabella, I'm glad to see that…well not glad because I want you to have friends…but glad that you see Potter's true colors," Lily smiled at Isabella. Isabella stared at Lily for a second.

 _Asking her to hang out is still rough_ , she thought.

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway I'm going to run to class- catch you later!" Isabella started to walk away.

"Isabella, wait! Listen, I feel like I should get to know you better, cause you really don't seem that bad," Lily fumbled with her fingers.

"Wow, thanks Evans," Isabella sarcastically replied.

"Hahah I didn't mean it like that, I think you're a good person. I would like to hang out with you sometime," Lily proposed. Isabella cracked a small smile.

"Alright Evans, it's a date." Isabella left Lily in the doorway and made her way to the common room. She returned to her natural facial expression of glaring at everyone. She continued making her way to History of Magic, scaring the first years out of her way.

"OI CLARKE!" Someone called her name. Isabella stopped, sighed, and assumed she knew who it was.

"What is it, Black?" She called back, not turning around.

"Wow, love my voice so much that you can recognize it, huh?" Regulus sneered, catching up to Isabella.

"Wait what the-? I thought you were Sirius?" Isabella confusedly looked around.

"Uhh no, last time I checked, I'm not my pathetic excuse for a brother. Now, I want to have another session," Regulus got straight to the point. Isabella raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"I'm a little busy at the moment," she replied, and started walking away.

"You know that I'll bash Sirius up for you, right?" He called after her. Isabella stopped walking.

"I don't really need that at the moment," she replied back to him.

"Ahhhh, you and my brother have found a mutual interest, have you?" Regulus smirked. Isabella whipped around.

"No! Why does everyone think…ugh whatever," She rolled her eyes. Regulus just stood there and continued smirking at her. She had to admit; he looked damn sexy just standing there.

"Look, I'll have another session with you but I don't want anything in return," Isabella let herself fall for Sirius' brother. Regulus winked at her and eyed her up and down.

"Come to the common room at 8 tonight," he said before stalking off. Isabella smirked at his back before realizing she forgot her parchment.

"SHIT," she exclaimed and turned around to walk back. She arrived back at the common room and hurried inside to her dorm. She paused when she reached the steps as she saw the most peculiar sight: Sirius waiting at the bottom of the stairs.


	30. Chapter 30: A Peculiar Hangout

CHAPTER 30: A Peculiar Hangout

"Black?" Isabella questioned as she neared the stairs. Sirius looked up from his hands and smirked.

"Ahhh, Clarke- just the person I wanted to see," he grinned. Isabella narrowed her eyes but grinned right back.

"How about we go back to not speaking to each other?" She rolled her eyes. Sirius snickered.

"Oh Clarke, then who do I have to bully?" He pouted. She feigned offence.

"Wow Sirius! More like I'm the one who ruins your life," she defended. Sirius hopped up and strode over to her.

"You wanna bet on that?" He raised an eyebrow. She cocked her head to the side.

"Mhm…just to let you know- I really enjoy having personal slaves, so that's what you'll be when I win!" She flipped her hair and happily smiled. Sirius did enjoy her new change of attitude.

"Watcha doin' back here Clarke?" He shuffled his feet.

"Forgot my book," she shrugged. "What are you doing back here?"

"Skipping," he nonchalantly said. She snickered.

"Alrighty then," she started to head up to her room.

"Join me," she heard Sirius say. She stopped and turned around.

"Join you for…skipping?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why not?" He leant back against the armchair. She let herself be persuaded by him.

"Let's say I skip with you…what would we do?" She leant her head to the side.

"I dunno, mess with first years, prank- oh no wait, that's with James, ahhh just kinda chill?" Sirius continued smirking. Isabella took a deep breath before answering.

"Fine. Let me put my shit away," she walked up the stairs to her dorm, dropping all of her books off.

 _Isabella, you just agreed to chill out with Sirius Black. What's wrong with you,_ she thought and shook her head. She came back downstairs to find him lounging on the couch. "Alright Black, let's chill," Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Clarke," Sirius playfully snarled.

"I'll roll my eyes all I want at you," she bit right back.

"Feisty," he muttered. "Alright lets go to the Great Lake- maybe there's some first years there we can fuck with," he was already halfway out of the portrait hole when he suggested that. Isabella jogged to catch up with him.

"So why are we messing with first years again?" She huffed as she jogged along Sirius' side.

"It's fun," Sirius smirked. Isabella reciprocated that smirk and didn't think for a second about skipping History of Magic.

Remus placed his materials on his desk meticulously- a quill on his right side, a piece of parchment in the middle of the table, his textbook lying horizontally at the top of the desk and a small block of chocolate on his left side. Proudly gazing at his workspace, he looked at the door at the incoming students.

 _Isabella should be coming at any minute,_ he thought. He continued to eagerly wait, hands on top of each other on the desk, continuously staring at the door. More students of all houses piled in, yet none were Isabella. As the last few students came in, Remus' eager face turned to concern as he realized that Isabella wasn't coming.

"Alright class, please be seated. Oh, we seem to be missing Miss Clarke and Mr. Goyle! I'll ask to see them separately," Professor Binns skipped back to his desk to mark the two down. "Right! Let's get started," he cheerfully exclaimed. Remus' smile vanished and opened his textbook with a sigh.

"Hurry up you hippogriff," Sirius called after Isabella, who wasn't keeping up to his pace.

"OI! You can slow down a bit, Black," she scoffed, not even trying to keep up with him.

"I don't wait for anyone, Clarke," Sirius called over. She narrowed her eyes and fast-walked to catch up. They both continued strutting down the hallway to the Great Lake. Finally reaching outside, they both spotted a group of first years huddled around a tree.

"Isn't that the tree you losers hang around?" Isabella raised her eyebrow as she observed the group. Sirius flared his nose.

"You're correct. No one hangs around OUR tree," he growled.

"It's not your tree," Isabella casually corrected. Sirius paused and turned to look at her.

"Excuse me Clarke, that IS our tree, so shut up," he sassed. Isabella smirked.

"Wow Black, I didn't know we owned a tree together," she smiled. Sirius' eyes widened.

"OhmyGOD NO Clarke- I meant that's mine, James, Remus and Peter's tree!" He exclaimed. Isabella started laughing.

"You know I'm just fucking with your right? But then again, you would need to explain yourself to me," she winked at him and started walking towards the first years.

 _Sneaky_ , he thought. He trailed after her but stopped.

"Clarke! We need to devise a plan!" He said in a hushed whisper. She ran back to him and drew out her wand.

"Good idea. Okay, I'm pretty sure they've already seen us loitering here, so I'll distract them. You come up with something good," she cheekily smiled before strutting over to the first years. Sirius hung back and watched for a while. He immediately thought of the best way to scare the first years: transform. He skipped behind a tree, made sure no one was watching, and transformed into his big, black, furry alter ego. He snuck up behind the group, crawling on the floor as he fixed the group in his eyes. Isabella was busy showing the first years absolutely nothing on the lake and didn't spot this black dog stalking up to the group. Sirius now started growling and snarling to the group, who jumped and screamed at the sight of him. Sirius jumped and barked at the terrified first years, which dropped their books and screamed and ran. Instead of running away from Padfoot, Isabella gleamed at the dog with such love and a huge smile.

"OHMYGOD YOU CUTIE PIE, COME HERE!" Isabella dropped to her knees and held her arms out to hug the dog. Sirius was a bit confused by this reaction but then decided to mess with her. He ran towards Isabella and started jumping on her, licking her face and hands. Isabella too busy squealing and gushing over Padfoot to notice that Sirius hadn't come to mess with the first years. Sirius was enjoying Isabella's pats as he frequently turned over to get belly rubs. All of a sudden, Padfoot perked his ears up and took off running back to the castle. Isabella pouted and stood up, wondering what attracted this dog away from her. She started smiling again and looked around for Sirius. For once in her life, she felt genuinely happy. She didn't want to hurt herself or anyone around her- it was like the black cloud of pessimism had left for a moment.

Padfoot ran to the walls of the castle and transformed back to Sirius. He panted and smiled to himself. He had no idea how happy he made Isabella as his alter ego, but he enjoyed feeling that interaction. He walked back in the castle just in time as class had finished. Sirius strutted back to the Gryffindor common room to wait for Isabella to come back.

 ***Note: I'll be gone for 2.5 weeks, so I'll post when I come back!**


	31. Chapter 31: Remus' Realisation

CHAPTER 31: Remus' Realization

Isabella sauntered back to the castle, her mood absolutely elevated due to the unknown black dog. She eagerly continued her journey back to the common room when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Isabella?" Remus called. She turned around and smiled.

"Sup Remus?" She flipped her dirty blonde hair. Remus stared at her for her excuse. She stared back at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Whaaaat are you lookin' at?" She continued to smile at him.

"Uhh, hello? Why weren't you in class today?" He held his hands out. She smiled even bigger.

"OH YEAH! Okay, I have to tell you the BEST story," she linked arms with Remus and started walking towards the Common Room. "So, I was getting my book from my room and _Black_ asked me to skip with him-"

"Sirius asked you to skip with him?" Remus cut her off.

"Yeah! But wait, there's more! So I agree, and that's why I missed class-"

"Because you were skipping with Sirius Black."

"Yeah but Remus, just listen! So we went out to the Great Lake by your guys' tree and-"

"Sirius Black took you to the tree we generally hang out around."

"Boy if you cut me off one more time, I will literally cut you. So ANYWAY, we see a group of first years and we both agree to mess with them. I go to distract them, and I'm showing them absolutely nothing across the lake, but then Black disappeared! He probably ditched, which I don't really care about, but this big black dog came up to all of us and it was SO CUTE! I think it was a boy dog…but he scared the first years away and then he played with me! He was rolling over, putting his paws on me, licking me-"

"A big, black dog. A big, black DOG came up to you and PLAYED with you? LICKED YOU?" Remus yelled. Isabella winced, as Remus was still linked with her arm.

"No need to yell! And yes, this dog must have really liked me. I'M STILL SO HAPPY!" Isabella bounced up and down. Remus couldn't believe this.

 _What the hell is Sirius up to_ , he thought.

"Well, seeing as it was probably one of Hagrid's pets, I'm sure you won't be seeing it loose again," Remus grunted. Isabella pouted.

"But I want to see it again! Maybe I'll wait around that area again…he should come!" She sounded hopeful. This was the last thing Remus wanted.

"Don't get your hopes up Isabella…I don't think that dog will come back anytime soon," Remus muttered. Isabella didn't hear him and continued walking to the common room with him, arms linked. "Oh, I also think Professor Binns wants to see you for skipping," Remus remembered. Isabella rolled her eyes.

"I guess I'm going to get detention again," she murmured. Remus smiled at her.

"No need. I told Professor Binns you weren't feeling well this morning and went to the hospital wing. Now I'm not one for lying but-" Remus was cut off by Isabella's big hug.

"OH THANK YOU REMUS! I've never had someone do that for me before. You really are a good friend," Isabella gushed. Remus snickered.

 _Friend_ , he thought. The two came to the Common Room and Remus chivalrously let Isabella enter first. The two came across Sirius lounging across the couch.

"Hey Pads," Remus said without a thought. Sirius widened his eyes a little at Remus to hint at him.

"Pads? What's pads?" Isabella looked confused. Remus nervously smiled.

"It's just my little nickname for him…we each have nicknames for each other," he tried to explain. Isabella snickered.

"Well that suits Black- he's always such a bitch so I guess he needs pads, huh?" She slyly smiled at Sirius while he smirked right back.

"Watch it, Clarke," he ruffled his hair. Remus' nervous smile continued to stay, as he was uncomfortable with this tension.

"You ditched me with that prank, jackass," Isabella crossed her arms. Sirius shrugged his shoulders.

"You got boring, I guess," he continued to smirk. Isabella narrowed her eyes.

"Well for your information, I had a much better time with a stray dog, so I'm glad you ditched me," Isabella turned her nose upwards. Sirius' smirk grew.

"A dog, huh? What was he like?"

"Adorable, so playful…I think he really liked me," Isabella smiled. Sirius paused.

"Sure about that, Clarke?" He grinned. Remus widened his eyes and stepped in.

"Well, whatever it was, I'm sure Hagrid has found him and put him in HIS PLACE. I'm sure that DOG won't show himself again," Remus gritted his teeth at Sirius. Sirius winked at Remus and leant back.

"I'd like to see this dog Clarke," Sirius crossed his arms at her. Isabella tilted her head to the side.

"Hmm, I'm not sure when he'll come back, but okay. Remus, wanna come?" Isabella asked. Remus narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, I would love to come along," Remus accepted. Isabella grinned and jumped up and down.

"Okay, okay! This is going to be great AHH I hope I can see that dog again!" She bounced off to her room. Remus watched her go and swiveled his head towards Sirius.

"Really?" He narrowed his eyes at him. Sirius smirked and shrugged.

"She likes dogs I guess."

"What exactly are you playing at?"

"Nothing at all! I just thought my alter ego would scare the first years."

"That's fine- well that isn't cause you shouldn't be scaring first years but did you really have to play with her afterwards?"

"…I thought it would be funny."

"There's nothing funny about it. Isabella has no idea about Padfoot, so let's keep it that way!"

"Relax Moony, I wasn't going to tell her anything about it."

"Good…seeing as you hate her…right?"

"Nah. No hate. Just love."

"WHAT?"

"Calm your tits, I'm kidding! But nah she's not too bad."

"How do you mean?"

"I mean that she's got the same tricks up her sleeve as I do…and I kinda like that. Not her, god no! Just the way she thinks."

"Sirius…she is very important to me, alright? Now I don't mind if you two become friends, but just be careful with her. I don't want her hating me," Remus pleaded.

"She won't hate you, don't worry."

"And you're so sure of that? Seems like you know her really well."

"Maybe I do," Sirius smirked.

"Sirius," Remus warned. "Do not do anything that compromises my friendship with her, alright? Promise?"

"Fiiiine Remus, I promise," Sirius shook Remus' hand and pulled him into a hug. "I like you better than I like her anyway," he murmured in his ear. Remus grinned and pushed him away.

"None of that yet, Pads…later," he winked at Sirius, who chuckled.

"Later it is, then."

Isabella came bounding downstairs the same time James entered the common room.

"WHATSUP LADS," James bellowed, letting the whole Gryffindor tower know he was present.

"Hey James, how was class?" Remus asked. James scoffed.

"HAH! More like, how was Evans?"

"Not with you, I'm guessing," Sirius snickered. James flared his nostrils.

"Can you not, Sirius? You're really cramping my style," James chastised. He caught sight of Isabella and sighed. "You're still here, Clarke?"

"Yeah," Isabella didn't feel the need to fight with James anymore.

"Do you want to leave?" James' tone didn't rise.

"James, leave it," both Sirius and Remus said. James looked utterly shocked.

"Both of you? Really? What the hell are you guys doing anyways?" James spat.

"I'm showing them a dog I saw earlier today," Isabella coldly replied.

"I WAS NOT speaking to you, vermin," James looked down at Isabella. She shrugged her shoulders and looked at the two boys.

"Alright then, maybe next time," she quietly said before walking out of the common room. She walked down the hallway, on the way to the Great Lake. It was weird for her- she didn't want James to hate her anymore. She continued walking when she bumped into someone in the hallway.


	32. Chapter 32: Conflict

CHAPTER 32: Conflict

"Regulus! Christ, you scared me," Isabella jumped. Regulus smirked and proceeded to snake his hands around her waist.

"No, not now!" Isabella swatted his hands away. Regulus narrowed his eyes at her.

"You never came at 8," he coldly said. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I was busy," she blankly replied. "Nice to know you were thinking about me at 8."

"I don't waste my time, Clarke," Regulus spat. Isabella narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you want, Black?" She rolled her eyes at him. Regulus took a step closer towards her, which caused her to step back.

"You of course…well, your body at least," Regulus smirked at her. Isabella looked around to see if anyone was looking.

"Don't even think about it. You can fuck off," she gritted her teeth and started to storm away. Regulus grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Listen to me Clarke. If you don't give me what I want, I'll be forced to expose your little slutty ass to Hogwarts, understand?" Regulus squeezed her arm. Isabella winced at the pain but refused to show it on her face. She didn't want Regulus exposing what they had done…especially to Remus. She looked around again, hoping someone would come help her.

"…Fine, let's go," Isabella reluctantly agreed. Regulus smirked and loosened his grip on her arm, but still led her to the Slytherin Common Room.

 _Fuck_ , she thought. _If Remus or Sirius were here, it would be very helpful_.

"James, what the hell?" Remus and Sirius chastised. James looked bewildered.

"What the hell did I do?" He defended.

"Dude, there was no need to call her vermin!" Sirius exclaimed. James dropped his head in his hands.

"What do you two see in her anyways? I think she's annoying," he shook his head.

"James Potter, if you do not start being nice to her, I will be forced to confiscate your broomstick," Remus threatened. James widened his eyes.

"You would never," he dropped his voice. Remus slowly nodded his head. James flared his nostrils.

"FINE! You know what? Fine. I will TRY to be nice," James threw up his hands. Both Sirius and Remus smiled.

"Good boy," Sirius cooed.

"James, once you get to know her, she's lovely," Remus assured. James pushed his glasses back up his face.

Isabella lay next to Regulus, both panting in his bed.

"Well done Clarke, you're useful," Regulus smirked and nudged her arm. Isabella uncomfortably smiled and got up to put her clothes back on.

"Listen, Regulus. This was fun and games and all, but I don't-" she started. Regulus narrowed his eyes and cut her off.

"I'll do the deed," he smirked. Isabella raised her eyebrows.

"Deed? What deed?"

"Sirius. I'll hex him or beat him up or anything I come up with," Regulus shrugged.

"You don't need to anymore. Regulus, I'm done with you," Isabella grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. Regulus sprang up and blocked her from leaving.

"Why you leavin'?" He brushed her hair out of her face.

"Get the hell out of my way, or I'll kick you in the dick," Isabella threatened.

"What's the matter Clarke, you scared of me?" Regulus inched closer to her face. Isabella gritted her teeth and met his eyes, then smiled at him.

"Oh Reg, you wouldn't want me telling Dumbledore now, would you?" She innocently asked. Regulus narrowed his eyes at her.

"That would be a pretty fucking stupid idea," he started to wrap her hair around his hand.

"Well if you don't want me carrying it out, then let me go," she cooed. He yanked her hair back, exposing her neck.

"Alright Clarke, I'll let you go," Regulus said and immediately proceeded to give her a hickey. Isabella winced at the times he bit hard, and she was pretty certain he drew blood. He finished with a smile and opened the door for Isabella to leave. She ran her hand over the fresh hickey and quickly exited his room and the Slytherin common room, ignoring the hateful comments from other Slytherins. She headed straight for the girls' bathrooms to inspect the damage.

"Oh SHIT," she swore out loud, seeing the size of the massive, purple-red, obvious hickey. She flipped her collar upwards and proceeded to jog back to the Gryffindor common room. She entered to find the Marauders sitting and arguing on the armchairs. _FUCK_ , she screamed in her head.

"Isabella! Hey!" Remus immediately jumped up.

"Oh hey Remus! I just need to uh go upstairs," Isabella tried to run off.

"Hey Clarke," Sirius chimed in. Isabella nervously smiled at him, which weirded him out. "Don't do that again," Sirius looked disgusted. Isabella narrowed her eyes and flipped him off.

"Isabella, James here has something he wants to say," Remus gestured to James.

"Wow, that's great. Remus, I really need to go upstairs," Isabella tried again to run off, but Remus wasn't having it.

"Isabella, this won't take long, and we worked hard for this. So just listen for a little bit, and then you can go!" Remus happily clapped his hands.

 _WHY IS HE ALWAYS THE HAPPIEST LITTLE SHIT IN THIS ROOM_ , Isabella screamed in her head. James finally stood up and walked over with great effort.

"Well Clarke-I mean, Isabella, I've come to the conclusion that you desire to be my friend, and I can be the kindest person today and let that happen. I shall no longer make you cry-"

"You never made me cry," Isabella interrupted. James started to turn red.

"Please don't interrupt me. As I was saying, I shall now start to be amicable with you, if you do so with me," James concluded. Isabella quickly nodded her head.

"Yep, sure, whatever you want. Okay Remus, I need to go," she tried once again to run off.

"Isabella, hang on! Why are you running off?" He questioned, concerned for her well-being.

"Remus, it's nothing! Please I really need to go," Isabella looked desperate to leave. Remus saw her covering her neck and grew even more concerned.

"What happened Isabella? Did someone hurt you?" He asked. She quickly shook her head, dreading revealing her huge hickey.

"It's nothing Remus, no DON'T-" she was cut off by Remus pulling down her collar and gasping.

"Christ Clarke," Sirius observed, smirking. "Ya got some action, eh?" he teased. Isabella blushed and looked at Remus.

"It's nothing Remus, I just need to go cover this up," she tried to reassure Remus, who was quite stone-faced.

"Oh, uh, yeah sure go ahead…didn't know you had a boyfriend already…" he murmured.

"I don't…okay guys I'll see you later," she ran upstairs, embarrassed. James didn't seem to care too much, but he was slightly interested to know whom Isabella had been with. Sirius was quite interested to find out who the mystery man was. Remus couldn't understand properly why or how Isabella found someone else as he was under the impression that she liked him.

"Fuck," Isabella mumbled and threw herself on her bed.

"Hey Isabella!" Lily called from her bed. Isabella looked up and saw Lily smiling at her.

"Hey Evans, whatsup?" Isabella spoke in her pillow.

"Nothing much, I just- oh wow, uhm, did you get…hit or…" Lily saw her hickey and wasn't sure how to ask. Isabella looked up again.

"It's a hickey Evans, just not from the right person," Isabella muttered. Lily's eyes grew.

"Did someone intentionally do that to you against your will?" Her voice rose.

"Not against my will, no. Intentionally, I think so," Isabella shook her head. Lily walked over and sat on Isabella's bed.

"You will tell me right now who did it. It's inappropriate and against proper behavior!" She exclaimed. Isabella smirked in her pillow. She wasn't sure whether to tell Lily about Regulus or not.

 _She is pretty trustworthy…and she's a prefect_ , Isabella thought.

"Look, if I tell you who it is, I don't want you to do anything about it. Swear to me that you won't do anything, alright?" Isabella drew her eyebrows together. Lily hesitated but nodded.

"Alright. I guess it is none of my business…but I still am concerned," Lily said. Isabella took a deep sigh.

"You promised, right? No telling anyone or no going after him?"

"Absolutely. I don't break my promises."

"Fine…it was Regulus Black."


	33. Chapter 33:Lily's ConflictSirius' Dream

CHAPTER 33: Lily's Conflict/Sirius' Dream

"Regulus Black?" Lily gasped, her mouth wide open. Isabella gave a half-smile and nodded.

"I'm not proud of it Lily," Isabella shrugged. Lily still couldn't believe what she heard.

"Isabella…he's a Slytherin! He's the enemy, and you…did things with him?" Lily hoped she'd say no. Isabella fiddled with her bed sheet and nodded.

"It's not like anyone's going to find out," Isabella muttered. Lily shook her head and stood up.

"I'm appalled at you, Isabella. I thought you would be smarter than this!" Lily scolded. Isabella raised an eyebrow and started to smile.

"You're cute when you're angry, Lil," she started flirting. Lily turned a slight shade of red and looked around.

"Aha Isabella…I'm trying to…uhm, alright," Lily wasn't sure what to say. Isabella's smirk grew.

"You know Lil, you're cute when you're in control," Isabella stood up and started walking towards her. Lily backed away and looked at Isabella strangely.

"Erm, Isabella…what are you doing?" Lily stammered as Isabella walked closer to her.

"I've always loved your hair, babe," Isabella enjoyed making Lily feel uncomfortable. Lily widened her eyes and plastered herself against the wall as Isabella continued to walk closer.

"Isabella…ah…this is a little close for me," Lily stumbled over her words as Isabella placed both hands on either side of her on the wall.

"I really like you Lily," Isabella joked as Lily grew a darker shade of red.

"Erm…I'm glad…ah…I don't like-" Lily stuttered.

"Girls?" Isabella finished her off. Lily bit her lip and quickly nodded. Isabella leaned in closer.

"You like me, right?" She pushed a strand of hair out of Lily's face.

"Uhh…of course!" Lily quickly replied. Isabella half-smiled.

"You know, Lily, you make me forget about my problems," Isabella placed her hand on her shoulder. That was Lily's queue to push Isabella away and run to her bed, leaving Isabella laughing.

"Wow Isabella, I had NO idea you were into….the same gender," Lily took a minute to sort her head out.

"Oh Lil, I was just fucking with ya," Isabella cackled as she enjoyed Lily's reaction. Lily breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, what Lily? You happy I don't like you in that way?" Isabella narrowed her eyes. Lily shot her head back up again.

"No, I didn't say that! I mean if you do, that's'…your choice- I mean, I support you in every way and-" Lily tried to redeem herself. Isabella started giggling again.

"Oh Lily, you're a funny one," she smiled. "I can see why James is in love with you."

"Ugh Isabella, don't get me started," Lily shook her head. She then remembered the situation she was talking about before. "But uhm, how are you going to resolve this Regulus issue?"

"Ugh…I'm not sure…I'm just thinking about not telling anyone," Isabella shrugged.

"Alright…your secret is safe with me!" Lily gave her an encouraging smile. Isabella snickered.

"You're adorable Lily. Okay I'm gonna go get some food…did you want some?" Isabella asked. Lily smiled and shook her head no. Isabella threw on a light jacket and strolled out of the common room. She hopped out of the common room and headed to the kitchens, where she could stuff herself silly. She fed herself a selection of desserts, and started stuffing her jacket pockets with little treats. She stuffed her mouth with the last of the mud cake and tiptoed down the hallway back to the common room. She quietly headed back up to her room, not disturbing Lily from her deep sleep.

 _MEANWHILE…_

"James, I just don't understand why you're always so mean to me," Sirius pouted at James. James pushed his glasses up and flared his nose.

"I'm mean to you because you said Lily was stupid!" He exclaimed. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Some of us are trying to sleep!" He suggested, frustrated. James and Sirius looked at each other and started giggling.

"Hey Padfoot, looks like book-nerd is trying to SLEEP," James taunted. Sirius snickered and joined in.

"WHAT A LOOOOSER!" Sirius hollered and started cracking up. Remus didn't even have the energy to roll his eyes.

"Sirius Black, if you do not shut your mouth right now, I will kill you," Remus plainly stated. Sirius smirked.

"Why dontcha make me, Moooooney," he cooed. Remus sat up and looked at him.

"What?" He narrowed his eyes. Sirius shrugged.

"Just playin' around," he coyly answered back. Remus rubbed his tired eyes.

"Will both of you fools please go to sleep, NOW," Remus exclaimed. James and Sirius pulled an angry face at Remus and tucked themselves in.

"Goodnight Prongs, goodnight Mooney, goodnight Wormtail," Sirius sang. Peter snored back.

"Goodnight Padfoot, goodnight Mooney, goodnight Wormtail," James also sang. Remus was rubbing his temples, ready to explode.

"Goodnight Mooney," they both sang. "Goodnight Mooney…goodnight Mooney-"

"GOODNIGHT BOTH OF YOU! NOW SLEEP!" Remus exploded. James and Sirius burst into fits of giggles.

"Okay, okay, goodnight!" Sirius ended the banter and snuggled into his covers. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. He often dreamt of a variety of things: Christmases with James, flying around on his broomstick, eating a never-ending plate of food- he had a vivid imagination. He could feel himself walking up to his dorm. Upon entering his room, everything was the same- James' messy bed, Remus' overly tidy bed, his clothes everywhere…but…something was on his bed? Sirius walked to his bed and picked up the mystery item. _Turn around_ , the voice in the back of his head cooed. Sirius turned around and started at the figure in front of him. It looked familiar, and he squinted to get a better look. This figure came closer to him…closer and closer…until finally, it stopped directly in front of him.

"Hey baby," the familiar, female voice rung in his head. "It's been so long," the silhouette ran a hand down Sirius' chest.

"I know you missed me, Clarke," Sirius heard himself say. Isabella stepped back, and started unbuttoning her shirt.

"I want you Sirius," she cooed once again.

"I want you too Isabella," he replied, walking intensely over to her and pulling her into a kiss. His hands ran all over her body as hers did to him as well. The two separated and Isabella stared into his eyes.

"I love you, Sirius Orion Black," she whispered as she leant in for another kiss-

"GAHHH!" Sirius yelled as he shot up in bed. He looked around, sweating profusely. "Okay…okay, okay, okay it was just a dream…just a dream," he breathed heavily. "That wasn't real…she doesn't want you…you don't want her…" Sirius trailed off a little bit. _What the actual fuck_ , he thought. _How the fuck did this happen?_ He laid back in bed, but couldn't go back to sleep. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"What…the actual…fuck," he whispered to himself.


	34. Chapter 34: Hogsmeade Saturday

CHAPTER 34: Hogsmeade Saturday

 _What's the point of living_ , Isabella contemplated, as she lay awake early in the morning. It was too early for her to be awake, and she was slowly getting annoyed.

"Why the fuck do I have to work, and why is always so early stupid work," she grumbled to herself as she forced herself to get out of bed. She knew she had just gotten fired, but she needed to grovel back to her manager. She took a long, hot shower, applied her makeup, and dressed herself in her work outfit. She came outside and looked around the room, her eyes stopping at Lily, peacefully sleeping. _Wow, she's hot,_ Isabella thought and smirked. She threw on her long overcoat and headed out, straight to Hogsmeade.

…

"WAKE UP SIRIUS!" James threw a pillow at a seemingly sleeping Sirius, who wasn't sleeping. Sirius quickly opened his eyes and looked at James.

"Hey bud," he casually said before rubbing his tired eyes. James narrowed his eyebrows at him.

"You look tired, honey," he commented. "Not sleep last night or something?"

"Ehh, you could say," Sirius got out of bed and grabbed his clothes. Sirius hadn't slept after he woke up from the dream, and he couldn't stop thinking about it. _Maybe I should tell James_ , he thought.

"REMUS, WAKE- oh, you're already awake," James was ready to throw a pillow. Remus didn't even look up.

"You should make a habit of knowing that I wake every day at 7:30, James," he said with no tone. James poked his tongue out at him and threw the pillow at a snoring Peter.

"GUYS, IT'S HOGSMEADE TODAY!" He yelled and jumped. Remus smiled and thought about all the Honeydukes chocolates he was going to buy. Peter wiped the drool from his face.

"Yay Hogsmeade!" He exclaimed. Sirius came out of the shower, dressed and ready to go.

"Ready when you are, boys," he smirked and jumped back on his bed. Remus eyed him up and down before returning back to his book.

"Peter, we're waiting on you, pal," Remus muttered. Peter almost fell out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He came out seconds later, his pants on backwards. Sirius and James just started at him before turning around and walking out of the room. Remus closed his book and walked with them, not turning around. The 4 strutted down to the common room, winking and smirking at all the people who turned to bow at their highnesses.

"Honestly, I think you two should try and be a little more humble," Remus murmured, not wanting others to hear. Sirius spat out laughing.

"HA! Me, humble?! Oh Remus, you're a darling," he turned his nose up and walked towards the portrait.

"Why do I bother?" Remus asked aloud and followed him out.

…

"Isabella Clarke! You've got quite a nerve showing up here again," her manager squinted at her. Isabella shuffled her feet and feigned an apology.

"I'm very sorry for my actions last time, and I've taken the time to think about it. I would very much appreciate you giving me my job back," she said with no tone. The manager clearly sensed her dispassion.

"Alright Clarke, here's what I'll do for you, because you weren't such a bad screw up. The Hogs Head- they need a bartender, so I'll refer you there. If you get the job, great; if you don't, bad luck," the manager patted her shoulder before walking back to his office. Isabella took a deep breath and gritted her teeth.

 _Isabella, you're getting a job_ , she thought. _Don't fuck it up_. She left the café and trekked to the Hogs Head, sighing at the dingy, small pub.

"Miss Isabella Clarke, yes?" The gruff bar man asked, while cleaning a glass. Isabella faked a smile and nodded.

"Yes sir," she replied. The barman didn't make a face.

"You're up here, darlin," he pointed to the bar, and stepped out of it. "You know the drill," he muttered before disappearing behind the rickety doors. Isabella sighed before entering the bar. _Well, this is your life now, Bells,_ she thought.

…

"Alright Marauders, what shop shall we plunder through first?" James' triumphant voice led the group.

"James, we're not stealing anything," Remus chastised. James scrunched up his nose at him.

"Remus, you are the most boring-est book-nerd I have ever met. You always take the fun out of everything!" He complained Sirius snickered.

"WELL, I want to drink," Sirius stated.

"I would very much like to go to the bookstore, I can't wait to see-" Remus was cut off.

"I WANT TO SEE EVANS!" James declared.

"I want to eat," Peter meekly voiced his opinion. Remus sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Alright, let's make a plan. We all want to do our own thing, so let's take an hour to do what we each want, and meet back at Honeydukes, alright? He suggested. James beamed at him and messed up his hair.

"Moony always to the rescue. ALRIGHT TEAM, MEET BACK HERE IN 60! READY…GO!" James took off sprinting in the direction Lily allegedly was. Sirius, Remus and Peter stared after him and snickered.

"Okay, see you guys soon then," Remus waved and walked towards the bookstore. Peter waved at Sirius before running towards Honeydukes. Sirius shrugged his shoulders and headed to the nearest bar: the Three Broomsticks. He sauntered towards the entrance and was welcomed by a momentous sound of girls' screaming.

"OHMYGOD IT'S SIRIUS BLACK AHGHHHHH!" The cascade of screams said. Sirius had to close his ears.

 _Fuck, it's too loud in here,_ he thought. He winked at the female population in the pub and exited.

"Where to go, what to do," he hummed to himself. He saw a small, grimy pub in the distance. "Well, Hogs Head it is then," he concluded, and walked up. He opened the creaking door and stepped inside the misty, warm, lonely pub- only a few patrons were occupying a table here and there. Isabella had ducked down to retrieve a non-bitten cloth to clean the dusty bar. She heard the bell ring above.

"Just a minute!" She called. She found her cloth, sprung up, and met eyes with her newest customer.

"Sirius?!" She exclaimed. He also raised an eyebrow.

"Damn Clarke, stop fucking following me," he smirked. She looked down at her dirty cloth, her dirty jeans, and her probable messy hair.

"What the HELL are you doing here," she gritted her teeth. He shrugged and looked around.

"I see you've found yourself a new job," he observed. She just blinked and stared at him.

"Sirius, what are you doing here? The Three Broomsticks is where you should be at," she threw her arms out to the side. He shrugged again.

"Too noisy. I like it here," he placed his arms on the table. "A Firewhisky, my darling," he smiled at her. She still stared at him, wide-eyed, but went to retrieve it.

"Sirius…did word spread or something?" She asked, interested. He shook his head.

"Literally, Clarke- I went to the Three Broomsticks, I almost became deaf by my fan club, and so now I'm here," he took a sip of his drink. Isabella raised an eyebrow at him but continued dusting down the bar.

"So you came here with no knowledge that I now work here?" She pressed. He shook his head.

"I don't think about you all the time, Clarke…only sometimes," he winked at her. She rolled her eyes and flipped her ponytail. "So tell me, what are you doing in this dump?" He asked. She snickered and shook her head.

"My manager from the café referred me here- looks like he doesn't want violent waitresses anymore," she imitated her manager.

"Violent? You can't hurt a fly," Sirius snickered into his drink. Isabella gave him a menacing look.

 _Fucking adorable_ , he thought.

"You look constipated," he bluntly said. She threw her towel at him.

"You can leave, idiot," she pointed to the door. Sirius started laughing.

"See THIS is what I like from a chick! I don't like the whole 'OHMYGOD IT'S SIRIUS BLACK EHHH' business, I like a chick who's basically a guy, and who's up for some banter!" He smiled. Isabella drew a half-smile, and continued working.

"Well if I'm a guy, I'm definitely the manlier one," she joked back. Sirius smiled and kept drinking his Firewhisky.

"Clarke let's play a prank," he suggested out of the blue. She crossed her eyebrows and looked at him.

"What?"

"Let's play a prank."

"Why?"

"Cause it's fun."

"Last time we agreed to do something like this, you bailed."

"Not really."

"What? Whatever- who would we even prank?"

"Ohhh I don't know- Slytherins, SNIVELLUS, first years, Remus."

"You want to prank Remus?"

"I sure do."

"…Alright I'm in Black. Let's figure this one out."

"Wonderful. Finish up your shift and we'll chat."

"Why don't we just chat here?"

"Because you're distracted."

"BY WHO? There's no one here!"

"Calm your tits, Clarke…that is if you have any."

"GET OUT BLACK!"

"Ahh I'm kidding! No but seriously, hurry the fuck up because I don't like waiting…oh SHIT I have to meet my babes in 15 minutes."

"Aha your babes?"

"Yeah Clarke- my babes…clearly something you don't have."

"Once again Sirius, that joke's old now."

"True…okay I'll be back here at 6."

"I finish at 4."

"I'll be back here at 4."

"Fine, enjoy your _babes_."

"Watch it, Clarke."

"Seeya!" Isabella waved before Sirius scampered off. _So we're pranking Remus together now,_ she thought and smiled.


	35. ATTENTION: SORRY FOR NOT POSTING!

Hey guys! So sorry for not posting recently- I've been swamped with Uni assignments, so that's been taking up my time. This is just to let you know why I haven't posted, but I'm working on a new chapter!


	36. Chapter 35: Backfired Prank

CHAPTER 35: Backfired Prank

"Remus, I understand that you want to dive into the history of Thestrals, but I simply cannot understand why you would want to waste time like that!" Lily exclaimed, as she argued with Remus over the essay. Remus patiently smiled at her back.

"Lily, I want to provide a background before I dive into analyzing them," Remus explained. Lily also smiled back at him.

"Yes, but I think that it's a waste of time! Why don't you talk about Thestrals in contrast to Hippogriffs, or something worth like that?" She suggested. Remus chuckled at her comment.

"Lily, with all due respect, the way you do your essay will be different than mine. Of course, I believe your ideas are PHENOMENAL, but they aren't for me," Remus held Lily's hand as he said this. Lily continued to smile at him.

"Of course Remus, I don't mean to tell you how to write your essay. You'll score high of course!" She clapped her hands. Remus laughed and ruffled his hair.

"We'll both score wonderfully," he nodded, and dipped his quill in the inkwell. Neither Remus nor Lily knew that James and Sirius were standing behind them in the invisibility cloak. Sirius was staring at Remus with this look of total boredom mixed with cringe, whereas James was drooling over Lily.

"Remus…is such…a fucking… _NERD_!" Sirius harshly whispered to James, who nudged him back.

"Shh! Evans is so hot," James whispered back. Sirius snickered quietly.

"He is cute though," he whispered, and James slowly turned to look at him. Sirius looked back and smiled at him.

"Sorry babe, you're adorable," he winked at James, who went back to drooling over Lily.

"Mate, she's beautiful. Her luscious hair, her sexy eyes…" James trailed off. Sirius was busy trying to understand how much of a nerd Remus was.

"I don't get it Prongs- he's one of us, why is he such a NERD? What did we do wrong?" Sirius whispered to James. James gasped and pulled Sirius 2 bookshelves down. He took off the invisibility cloak and bulged his eyes at Sirius.

"Buddy, I got it. Okay, so you want to prank Remus cause he's such a nerd right? Okay, so prank Remus from here, and I'll jump in and SAVE THE DAY SO EVANS WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!" He bounced happily and clapped his hands. Sirius grinned and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. Okay, get ready buddy," he prepared to prank Remus, forgetting entirely that he agreed to do this with Isabella.

…

Isabella was naturally storming through the hallway. The first, second, third and fourth years knew to get out of her way as she stomped through. She hadn't thought about anything else but her latest essay that was due that day. She focused straight ahead, not caring or noticing anything around her, as she shoved those individuals out of the way. She was almost to the entrance of the library when she bumped into someone.

"AHH SHIT! Damn, watch where you're going!" She yelled as she bent down to pick up her papers.

"Why don't you watch it, _Gryffindor_ ," her opponent sneered. She sharply looked up and softened her expression.

"Snape? What are you doing here?" She asked with confusion.

"Isabella? Shit, sorry about that," he apologized, scratching his head.

"It's fine," she standoffishly replied, organizing her papers.

"Lupin still giving you trouble?" He asked out of the blue. She sharply looked at him.

"No, we're fine," she gritted her teeth. Severus raised his hands in defense.

"Isabella, I don't mean to be rude or anything, alright?" He defended himself. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Then what are you doing?" She raised her eyebrow.

"I dunno, I just don't want him to fuck you over…you're a nice person," he shrugged. Isabella cracked a small smile.

"Look Snape- I mean Severus, I appreciate your concern, but Remus and I are very good friends, alright?" She started to pack her things up.

"But he'll take advantage of you?" Snape smirked. Isabella stopped and turned around once again.

"What are you playing at Severus?" She was starting to get annoyed by him.

"Look, Isabella- I hate Gryffindors, okay? I especially hate those 4. You seem like the ONLY decent Gryffindor I've met…apart from Lily, but I just don't want to see the same thing happening to me happen to you," he explained. Isabella softened her aggression.

"Thanks for your concern, Severus, but I think I'll be fine," she reassured him. He cracked a small smile and started to walk away.

"Hey, Severus!" She called and he turned around. "Do you remember a couple weeks ago when you came up to me by the tree?" She asked. He scratched his head again.

"Uhh, yeah," he quietly said.

"How did you know what happened between Remus and me?"

Snape shrugged.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out, Isabella," he stated. "I'll see you around," he managed a little wave before hurrying off. Isabella drew her eyebrows together but shook it off.

 _He's not as bad as I thought_ , she thought. She continued walking in the entrance of the library, not noticing the commotion near her. She turned to see Sirius pointing his wand at Remus, and James giggling beside him.

"Hey guys!" She called. They both sharply turned towards her.

"SHH!" They both whispered. She frowned at them.

"DON'T SHUSH-" She began to yell but Sirius jumped up and put his hand over her mouth. James looked like he wanted to kill her. Remus looked up like he thought he heard something. James, Sirius and Isabella cautiously watched from behind the bookshelf as Remus returned his attention back to Lily. Sirius took his hand off her mouth.

"Christ you troll, we're pranking Remus!" Sirius said in a hushed whisper. Isabella looked back and forth between Sirius and James and grew a smile.

"I'm in!" She whispered. Sirius patted her back and smiled. James snickered.

"Here's the plan, Clarke. Sirius is going to charm Remus' homework so it starts flying around. Then I'll jump in and do the anti-charm, swoop Lily up and run away with her," James whispered, high-fiving Sirius. Isabella couldn't help but laugh.

"That won't work!" She whispered, giggling. James narrowed his eyes at her.

"Uhh, yes it will! Watch," he turned his nose upright and headed to the gap in the bookshelf. He motioned for Sirius to come over. Sirius quickly yanked Isabella's hair before hopping over to James. She scowled and followed them both to the bookshelf. James giggled at Sirius quietly took out his wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Sirius whispered, and Remus' book started to levitate. James straightened his collar and messed up his hair.

"Showtime," he whispered as he strode in.

"WELL HELLO REMUS! Oh, why I see your book is FLOATING in the air!" James dramatically said as Lily glared at him. "Oh hey Evans, didn't see you there," he said with a flick of the hair.

"Get lost, Potter," she gritted her teeth. James obnoxiously laughed at loud and drew his wand.

"Allow me to get your book back for you Remmy," James pointed his wand at the book that was no longer there. "Wha-?" He looked at Remus, who was holding his book and staring at James as if he wanted to kill him.

"Go, Sirius, go!" Isabella hushed and shoved Sirius out. He was bewildered and unprepared, but pulled Isabella out with him. "AH FUCK!" She yelled. Remus looked at the two with disappointment.

"You three are incredible!" He exclaimed. Isabella waved at Lily, who smiled at waved back, but still looked annoyed. "Alright, that's it," Remus gritted his teeth and drew his wand. "Aqua Eructo!" He exclaimed, and jets of water began spewing from his wand onto the three. They all started loudly yelling for Remus to stop, which inevitably led the librarian to storm over.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" She exclaimed, just as Remus tucked his wand away.

"They're disturbing my studying," Remus calmly stated. James poked his tongue at him.

"UHM, WE WERE ACTUALLY-" James began but was cut off. Sirius was laughing while Isabella looked sheepish.

"YOU THREE, DETENTION!" She yelled, and stormed away. Remus chuckle to himself.

"Fuck with me again guys, I dare you," he murmered.


End file.
